When You and I Collide
by animeprincess133
Summary: Sakura is a doctor trying to live her life to the fullest. After a few odd coincidences Syaoran drags her into a spiral of love, hate and just plain lust.Blackmail, lies, awkward relationships and an engagement will help to mess up their lives further.R
1. Football

Okay...I know I'm supposed to be writing my other stories buttt I had a new idea and I had to go with it. So sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. So shut it.

I'm not sure about a title yet...so this may not be it.

Heres my crappy summary that I came up with last minute.

**Summary:** Sakura Kinomoto is a simple nurse trying to live her life to the fullest. After a few odd coincidences Syaoran Li, the leader of a huge corporation, drags her into a spiral of love, hate and just plain lust. Yet both are trying to disregard their feelings in a game of cat and mouse. But as soon as something good starts to happen Sakura gets accused of having relationships with patients and is blackmailed. And Syaoran soon gets engaged for his job's sake. Will their attraction die away when all of this ends or will they be able to save the fascination with each other that once captivated them?

**When you and I collide**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura Kinomoto, a vivid 19-year-old girl sat meekly staring out the window from her spot on an uncomfortable chair. Her honey-colored hair shined from the light of the sun as it fell in layers around her face and moved with the slightest turn of her head. It showed off her free spirited nature, her liveliness. A smile adorned her flawless face. Her cream skin held a light flushed color, she was exhausted from the days work, as it also showed in her drained eyes; Emerald eyes that normally held playfulness now engulfed in boredom.

She was a nurse, normally busy with things to do, and people to help. But today no signs of life seemed to show anywhere, at least not in her wing of the hospital. She grew tired of the chair and began to pace around the room, twirling and humming to herself.

She was startled when a loud thumping noise resinated through the quiet room. She turned her head to see a man leaning against the wood paneling of the door frame.

"Oh! What happened!" Sakura yelled worriedly running up to him. She kneeled in front of him and looked at his face, his amber eyes were slightly glazed over and his breathing was labored. His chocolate colored hair clung to his forehead from the beads of sweat that precariously slid down his face.

"Football?" He mumbled as she turned her body to where his arm was. He released his hold on the door frame and allowed Sakura to put her hands around his waist and helped him to a bed that was a few feet away. She released her hold on him and chided him to lay disregarding all his protests.

"I'm fine really! Look I can wal--!" He tried to get up only to be pushed back by her hand.

"Shut up. What really happened?" Sakura stared at him trying to read him. He kept quiet and she took this as her time to find out on her own what was wrong. She laid her hand on his forehead to find it burning hot. She ignored the electric sparks that sent jolts through her body when she touched him and pulled away looking on the counter for something.

"I told you...I was playing football." He said with an icy bite. Sakura almost laughed he looked at her with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry, but a man with a build like yours can't be this exhausted from a single game of football." She stated this as if it were a fact. She stopped for a second and realized what she said, a blush crept onto her face as he smirked. After a short silence he replied.

"My friends are ruthless?" He said looking away from her staring at the wall.

"You have a fever. You're sick. You shouldn't play football in this condition. It's... unhealthy. " Sakura shot back coming back and handing him an aspirin and a small glass of water. "Here this should help."

"It's just a cold. I'll be fine. I don't need a little girl like you telling me what to do... Sakura Kinomoto" He said eyeing her name tag then taking the pill and swallowing it followed by the water.

"Excuse me? I'm a nurse, you came to me for help, so if you don't want this little girl telling you what to do next time you choose to over-exert yourself, go find someone else to bitch to." Sakura said irritated at being called a little girl. Sure she was young, probably the youngest working at the hospital but she didn't need to hear it from an arrogant guy! _A gorgeous arrogant guy... _

She grabbed her bag and proceeded to walk out the door. The man's hand shot out and pulled her back easily. She turned around and glared at him.

"What!" She blurted angrily attempting to free herself from his grasp, only to have him hold onto her with a tighter grasp. _He's strong too..._

"Thank you for your time." He smiled at her to her surprise. He said that so sophisticatedly. Who the hell was this guy? He let her go and she walked out the door not before turning back to stare at him for one last second turning around to nearly come in contact with the door. She grumbled to herself as she heard him laugh at her.

Sakura's mind filled with the thoughts of the guy before. She was annoyed by this, no one has invaded her mind so much in one day. And she was with him for a mere 10 minutes at most.

She stared out her window into the dead of the night. The clock read 3:30AM when she had last looked. Everything was quiet, the only sound she heard was of her best friend up late sketching loudly on the table periodically slamming the pencil in frustration after a few minutes of more silence. She'd have to ask later.

He had a beautiful smile . . . he was gorgeous. He was arrogant. But that only seemed to get her mind thinking of him more often. His eyes made her skip a beat; amber eyes that could kill when angry but also looked so kind that you could drown in the warmth. His voice was so smooth and sultry, it made her shiver and when he got mad at her it made her enjoy the loud bark tied with an icy tone. She couldn't figure out why she liked it, normally she hated guys who were jerks.

Speaking of, he had called her little, but he seemed just as young, maybe a few years older then herself. Just because she was petite didn't mean she was a little kid. She felt her cheeks to feel them slightly warm.

"Agghh" She mumbled audibly. She got out of her bed and figured she wouldn't get any sleep and walked out into the spacious living room to see her best friend leaning over their dining room table sketching madly. They lived together in a large house. They were both young but they both quickly got great jobs each contributing to the nice house they bought not too long ago.

"Sakura...pick a color." She said abruptly, lifting her head to stare into the face of the shocked Sakura. "Sorry, I just heard you walk in."

"Oh." Sakura said with a smile as she walked over to her beautiful friend stepping lightly on a crumbled piece of sketch paper, and looked to see the floor around her friend littered with them. "What am I picking a color for Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo was an intelligent lively girl. She had fulfilled her life long dream of being a fashion designer and had been working on her newest spring line up that she would reveal within the next week. Sakura only encouraged Tomoyo in her dream having been the model and inspiration for her work.

Tomoyo looked tired like she had been up the whole time working on this one sketch. It showed through her gorgeous amethyst eyes and her tousled lavender hair.

"This dress color, it'll be ruined with the wrong color. So help me?" Tomoyo pleaded as she pointed to the sketched dress on the piece of paper. It was a spring dress that had a halter top that tied behind the neck with two thin ties and dipped with a V giving it a feminine touch but not enough to be indecent. The dress came to just above the knees, a playful length for the season. There was what seemed to be a darker shaded border along the ties around the neck and just below the bust was another tie that created a snug fit through the top and flowed freely at the hips showing the figure of the female who wore it exquisitely. It was beautiful, simple and clean.

"Oh it's pretty! Hm . . . how about a light green for the main color and a white color for the border shades?" Sakura suggested with a smile. Tomoyo let out a gasp of approval and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders.

"Sakura! You're a genius!" Tomoyo stated with a giggle, she began to lightly go over it with color and smiled with content. "...Oh and Sakura? I'm glad you like the dress . . . 'cause you'll be modeling it for me. Now shouldn't you be getting some sleep? Is something bothering you?"

Sakura's face dropped a bit. "Tomoyo! I can't-I couldn't, I couldn't pull off that look!"

"Nonsense Sakura. Don't be silly. You'll look perfect in it!" Tomoyo advertized seeming to have stars in her pretty eyes. Sakura laughed and finally agreed.

"Hey Tomoyo?" Sakura asked shyly her voice was full of confusion and lostness.

"If it was meant to be, you'll run into him again." Tomoyo said before she could continue. Tomoyo knew Sakura as if they were sisters, she knew her like the back of her hand. She smiled encouragingly as Sakura sighed with relief to get it off her chest... well somewhat. "Get some sleep Saku. We'll talk tomorrow"

Sakura nodded and hugged her best friend and walking to her room. "Goodnight Tomoyo"

Sakura snuggled into her bed, holding onto a pillow as she thought about Tomoyo's words. "...like that will ever happen..."

...2 years later...

A man with chocolate brown hair clutched his right arm protectively, his amber eyes set into a glare. He cursed aloud as he felt a serge of pain ripple up his arm.

Damn his friends, damn them all. They were playing a nice game of tackle football a bit too hard and then. _BAM_! Hello Syaoran meet the rocky ground below you and the five large men on top of you. And the loud bam noise you heard wasn't just the impact of the six of you falling to the ground, but it was also the sickening crunch of your right arm fracturing.

He refused help from his friends seeing as how the hospital was a few blocks away. He didn't need their help anyhow. He was a grown man.

He sighed deeply ignoring the beauty of the scenery around him. It was around the time the Sakura trees should bloom, but he didn't notice.

His co-workers would be pissed. They'd bitch on and on about this. They'd question him about his childish games. He could just hear it now._ "How can Li Syaoran of the Li CORP. break his arm playing a stupid game! What will our competition think!"_

He was just 22 and he ran the largest company in Tokyo, he shouldn't have to answer to them. Anyone else his age would be out having a good time.

He walked through the doors of the hospital receiving some stares from the waiting patients. Why do they have to make such a big deal of him walking into a hospital alone... clutching his fractured arm...Okay fine. He could reason with the fractured arm deal.

"Mr. Li . . . your arm!" the brunette woman at the front desk gasped. She stood up but he motioned with his left arm for her to sit.

"I'm fine, just need to see someone." He said smoothly with a pearly smile running a hand through his unruly chocolate colored hair. She blushed crimson as she grabbed the phone quickly.

"I'll get you the very best Mr. Li!" She rummaged around for the list of doctors pagers.

"Hey Jasmine is it?" He asked looking at her name tag when she looked up and nodded he continued, "It's alright no need to call, I have someone in mind to help me if that's okay."

She nodded quickly and asked if he needed help finding the person. He shook his head and walked down the west corridor of the hospital.

His hopes were high as he searched through every room of the hospital looking for the feisty girl he had met a few years ago. He wondered what became of her. He wondered if she was still there...if she was now a Doctor or if she was still working there. He would have stalked her down but a few days after he had met her he was sent to China for an important business agreement that would last a few years.

The beautiful brunette had to be somewhere, he could feel it. _Sakura... _her name rolled off his tongue nicely. Her worried eyes embedded themselves into his head. The unearthly emerald color that only she seemed to have. Her perfect body and lips engraved into his mind on countless restless nights. The touches that ignited his body and her cute feistiness that made him want to see her all the more. _Want her all the more..._

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he opened a faculty door with his left arm but they flooded back into his head. As soon as he entered, he regretted it. Before him was the half naked Sakura pulling on a spring dress. He took in his surroundings. "Oh shit" he mumbled seeing that he was in the women locker room...but his eyes quickly fixated onto the body of the female in front of him. At least he found her.

Sakura had heard him and let out a shriek when she saw him, but failed to notice the broken arm as she picked up the closest thing to her and launched it at him. He cursed madly as he got pelted with a medical hardcover book ...a 500-page medical book. It hit him conveniently on his forehead and he momentarily blacked out.

Sakura took the time to pull on the green spring dress and was shocked to see a man laying on the floor passed out with the book on his face in an uncomfortable looking way. She then noticed his right arm laying limp on the floor of the locker room. Was it broken? Did she break it! She started to freak out.

"Oh my god! I'm going to get sued! Fired even! What's wrong with me! Aghhh!" She said to herself as she kneeled in front of him and peeled away the book only to gasp in shock. It was him, from two years ago! She just knocked him out? She began to freak out again. "What the hell did I do!"

She ran around the room frantically. She couldn't believe she knocked the guy out. She went into the supply room and grabbed some ice from the refrigerator, a sling, some towels, some aspirin and a pillow all while ignoring comments from her coworkers. She ran back into the almost empty locker room and was glad that only she got off at this time today.

She kneeled beside him and cursed aloud at his idiocy. Why didn't he stabilize his fractured arm? At least put ice on it. She glared at him in his state of unconsciousness. He didn't seem the type to be aware of his own well being though, remembering the last time he came in he was sick. _And that was two years ago..._

She took a towel and wrapped it around his slightly swelling upper arm, knowing that he might not have to have a cast depending on the severity of the fracture knowing from past experience that most would enjoy a sling to a cast any day. She couldn't be too sure though, at least until after he comes to. She put the ice on his arm and attempted to tie it around his neck in his laying position. She failed.

"Dammit" she mumbled stopping her work and thinking of how she can put this on right while holding him up. It wouldn't work, and she most certainly could not call for help. She pulled on his shoulders and lifted his upper body and let him fall with a soft 'thud' onto her shoulder. She ignored the fact that his head was resting on her chest and that his silky hair was falling down her neck, collar bone and slowly down her bare chest with a featherlike touch, causing her to shiver. _Ticklish?_ 'I wish I didn't wear this dress...' She implied the V neck dipping downwards and only wished she had just a scarf to cover herself up.

She would kill herself if he was to wake up and prayed to God he didn't... at least not till he was off of her. She finished tying the sling snugly around his neck and arm and gently laid him back down so he could rest on a hospital pillow.

"Now to tend to the wound I inflicted on him..." Sakura said to no one in particular, and peered down at his forehead. 'I did some damage...' His forehead was a reddish pink color and near the middle a black and blue swirled monster known as a bruise was already starting to form. His poor head...'his poor beautiful head...'

She took the ice bag and wrapped an extra washcloth to keep his skin from getting too cold and put it on his forehead. Now all she had to do was wait for him to wake up.

She sat there in an uneasy silence and jerked in surprise when her work pager went off from her doctor's uniform she had thrown in a frenzy. She reached over and read the neon letters. Doctor Mayer needed her right away. She groaned aggravated. Someone must have let him know she was still in the building so they didn't have to do it. She laughed evilly. 'Well too bad! I'm busy already'

And besides she couldn't possibly leave this man out cold on the floor of the locker room for three reasons. One, she was off of work already and she wouldn't let the person who told the doctor half ass their way through work. Two, he was out cold because of her. And three, because if she left him here alone in the locker room defenseless, a woman would murder him or rape him!

And she couldn't have that! It was wrong!

She decided she'd stay, and face the consequence later, turning off the pager and setting it aside waiting for the man to wake up. She stared at his face. He was still so gorgeous. It boggled her mind. Her eyes drifted to his hair. She yearned to reach out and run her hands through the silky messy mane of hair that made him look so...sexy.

"Fuck. He's gonna hate me!" She yelled audibly wishing she could die in a small ditch. 'But he saw me naked!' _Any sane, normal...human man would stare at a naked girl_.

Her mind drifted to how many girls he as seen naked and shook her head disgusted. 'Guys are pigs!'

"Ugh..."

Sakura looked down to see him awaken, his intense amber eyes slightly unfocused.

Syaoran stared around the unfamiliar room, trying to refocus his eyes. When they did his eyes, met with the gaze of beautiful green ones. "Ugh...I had a dream a naked girl knocked me out... with a book...how sad."

Sakura's nervous laugh filled his ears melodically. "You don't say?"

Realization dawned as he felt the throbbing headache returning and the numbing cold the ice had exerted on his forehead. He could feel his right arm protectively confined in a sling. "...Nice aim . . . though that wasn't my idea of a 'nice to see you after so long.'"

Sakura could hear his deep laugh and saw a small smile form on his delicious looking lips. Oh how she wished to-

_Bad thoughts Sakura! Remember him? The guy you knocked out!_ 'How could I forget...At least he is taking humor to the situation.'

"I'm really sorry, that was stupid of me," Sakura said genuinely sorry. She looked away ashamed of what she did. "You might want to take these"

Syaoran looked at her, and felt the need to lighten the mood. He grabbed the aspirin that was in her hand and swallowed it. It reminded him of their last encounter. "Hey, at least it wasn't a large rock."

Sakura- to Syaoran's delight laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right, but the book still did knock you out. Now about your injuries...You have a large bruise on your forehead, the swelling will die down soon...nothing major happened...thank God" Sakura added closing her eyes as if thanking god. She continued. "Though I couldn't diagnose the severity of your arm until you woke up so unfortunately you'll have to stay a bit longer."

Syaoran swiftly nodded yelping when the bag of ice that had melted too much toppled down onto his neck with a bitingly cold touch. He instinctively tried to grab it but seeing as the arm was confined in a sling it did no help. "Fucking cold!" Where was his other hand when he needed it?

Sakura's giggle floated to his ears beautifully. He would have done that again to hear that. Nevertheless he shot her a glare and picked up the ice pack and threw it at her. She didn't see it coming and it smacked softly on her face and fell to the ground the water slushing around. Sakura shot a haughty glare.

"You could have ducked." Syaoran replied back with a laugh.

Sakura looked at him. She reached her hand out to gingerly trace the bruise she had caused without thinking. She pulled away when he winced but also because the same spark jolted through her body and pooled into the pits of her stomach. "You could have ducked too.."

She stood up and kindly reached out her hand to help him up. The least she could do right?

Syaoran gladly accepted, enjoying her hands on his as he was pulled up. It was then was he able to fully notice how small she actually was. She was short but her height matched her fiery personality. She was thin, but she was filled out. And aside from the last time he saw her, which was in her white and red nurse attire which was far too short to be considered prim and proper for work but he didn't mind it at all. This time she was in regular clothing, a beautiful green and white spring designer dress. It looked amazing on her, but at the current moment his mind was fixated on the sight in which he had found her.

Sakura also took the time to look over the man towering above her. He was tall as she had to look up to meet his flawless face. He was in a black tank top and shorts and by god did he look good. Through the shirt she could see how well chiseled and taut his body was. She could have sworn her free hand twitched aching to reach up and to run her hands over his body. She longed to be enveloped in his arms and to just kiss-

'No Sakura No! You just met the guy! You cannot think that way!'

"I was too busy staring at you and your-" Syaoran tore her from her mental quarrel. He smiled though his eyes held no emotion that Sakura could read. She flushed a little as she realized his eyes weren't exactly on her face.

"Pervert"

"I'm not the one who was flaunting it around and acting like a stripper" Syaoran lied through his teeth, though he smirked openly. He didn't care that he dug his own grave. He was actually expecting another book being hurled at him.

"Excuse me! I was changing to go home, in the LOCKER ROOMS!" Sakura said emphasizing the words' locker room. She wanted to smack him, but she did enough damage. Sakura just stood there baffled. As Syaoran just shrugged and looked to be in deep thought she nearly fell to the ground in udder confusion, he was still smirking...that insanely irritating gorgeous smirk.

"Agh! What the hell are you smirking for you idiot!" Sakura yelled frustrated throwing her hands up in an angry fashion.

Anything Sakura had thought about him today she trampled, shot, poisoned, kicked, punched, squashed and pounded into oblivion.

"I'm just remembering something...hot." he said with a toothy grin. The grin of a pervert as she had called him earlier. He didn't care though, he was a 22-year-old. He had hormones like any other guy and this girl's feistiness only helped to fuel the burning urge to throw her down on the floor and do something drastic.

"You're unbelievable!" She replied grabbing her bag from a locker and walking away. She offhandedly said, "go find a doctor your arm wont get better on it's own."

Syaoran quickly shot out and pulled her away from the door with his left hand. She failed to see the somewhat hurt look in his amber orbs. "You aren't going to help me?"

"But...I just got off work..." She drifted away from the thoughts realizing how selfish she sounded. She sighed deeply and pulled him by the left arm, much to Syaoran's amusement, out of the locker room to come face to face with Doctor Mayer.

"Shit." Sakura murmured quietly but Syaoran caught it. He stood next to her and looked at the black haired blue eyed pretty boy in front of him. He didn't like the looks of him.

"Sakura..." The doctor rolled her name off his tongue eyeing Sakura and Syaoran back and forth. He seemingly glared at Syaoran who was more then happy to shoot one back. The doctor also took a double take at Syaoran's forehead. That had to have hurt. His eyes looked lustfully over Sakura's body. Syaoran could tell he was after her...and he didn't like it.

"Oh, Doctor Mayer..I'm sorry I couldn't get your message, I was heading home but I ran into–"

"Her _boyfriend_" Syaoran said smoothly with enough force to get the guy to stop ogling over Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened as she made a start to disagree. Syaoran pulled her closer to him and smiled innocently to both of them. "Yes, I hurt my arm and...my forehead so my beautiful _girlfriend _was helping me out."

The doctor cleared his throat and thought something up. "Oh I see. Well have a good night." He replied quickly.

"You too." Sakura stated sweetly as Syaoran began to pull her away. When the doctor was out of earshot Sakura pulled herself from Syaoran's grasp.

"What is wrong with you! I don't even know your name, and yet now you're my boyfriend?" Sakura was so relieved that she didn't get in trouble, but at the same time this man was toying with her. She didn't like it at all!

Syaoran didn't even realize he had forgotten to say his name. He figured everyone knew him by his large corporation. He must have been mistaken. He didn't know if he should feel good she didn't know who he was because that would mean she wasn't into his money. He mentally kicked himself. 'Which girl am I talking about? She seems to hate me.'

"Hey..calm down, I just saved your ass. And also did you expect me to let him stare at you open mouthed like that?" Syaoran asked curtly. His eyes flashing a deepened red. The thought of someone staring at her like that was horrible and sick. 'I'm such a hypocrite.'

"Wha-? Jon? No way. And besides, what's it matter to you? What if I actually like that guy?" Sakura said evenly. She didn't like anyone...at least she didn't think. She felt almost flattered that he would go on the defensive because some man was staring at her. But she stopped all those thoughts. She was mad...at least she thought she was.

Her words were like sharp daggers through Syaoran. His eyes shown jealousy but he masked it with indifference. Why did it matter to him? It's not like he liked her or anything.

"Oh? If you do then all the power to you, I wish you only happiness, Kinomoto." Syaoran mumbled biting his tongue trying not to over react. He didn't even know the girl.

It was Sakura's turn to feel the pang of hurt in her gut. He could so easily toss her away like that? 'I have a first name...' She felt as if she lost all personal connection she had with him at that point even though it was only a patient, nurse connection... _rightt.._

They walked into an empty hospital room and she began to help him with his arm injury.

"How did you manage this by the way?" Sakura inquired breaking the long awkward silence.

"Football."

Sakura walked out of the hospital a few hours later then she normally would this fine evening. Hot on her heels was the man who has yet to say his name. She glanced over her shoulder to see him running a hand through his hair staring up at the sky. _Oh how he could hit a nerve.._

Sakura needed to get home, but she was going to refuse to leave without getting this guys name. She turned around with a glare and he looked at her with a confused face.

"What's your damn name?" She demanded, and glared as he laughed amused.

Syaoran was contemplating telling her the one piece of information that could take away his secrecy with her. He walked up to her peeved self and leaned in to be level with her.

"Don't demand things babe." He whispered seductively into her ear. Sakura could feel his breath leaving goose bumps on her skin. Oh she _hated _this guy...

"Night doctor" Was the last words emitted from his mouth before he left her standing in front of the hospital. She stood there and let him walk away. Watching his back fade out into the streets.

----------

Well there's Chapter 1.Hope you like it, Chapter 2 will come out soon, that is if you liked it. Tell me what you think please and thanks.

-meee.


	2. Names and Dates

Sorry for not updating, I had planned to get it up last week but I got bombed with projects.

Chapter 2

Syaoran walked away coolly. He knew she'd be furious with him, but by all means she could stop him. He stuffed his hand in his pocket in a small attempt to warm it. It was chillier then he expected even though it was a spring night. He wouldn't see her again would he? It was just a coincidence.

'Today was interesting...' he thought as he recalled the day's occurrence. A smile graced his features. He did run into her again and that small attraction he had to her was not gone. But he didn't want to like her..Did he? They had just met and she had already knocked him out. She had to have hated him. She was perfect and he was just an idiot who kept hurting himself playing football.

He turned the corner sighing as he did so. 'She won't follow me, what the fuck am I smoking?'

He saw a small convenience store and decided to pick up a few things before heading home. As he walked in, he got awkward stares and the guy at the front stared like he had grown another head.

"Who beat the crap out of you?" The man had asked with a grimace as Syaoran reached up and touched his bruised forehead. That's right. Now he knew why. He shrugged and grabbed a drink from the back freezer area.

"Oh so a lovers tiff then?" the man said to deaf ears as Syaoran was preoccupied by looking out the door. He saw a flash of honey and light green fly past the stores clear doors. He quickly threw a 20 dollar bill on the table and grabbed his drink and made his was to the door.

"Sir your change!" The man called after him, only to hear a faint 'keep the change!'.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura just let him get away. 'Why...the...hell...?'

She gaped at him. No. She couldn't just let him walk away. It doesn't work that way! She made a mad dash after him forgetting how hard it was to be in a dress and heels. It didn't matter, what mattered was getting this guys name.

Sakura saw him turn a corner and she bolted so she wouldn't lose him. She heard a small ripping noise in her dress. It gave her the extra range of motion she needed to sprint faster but she knew Tomoyo would be upset. She'd feel terrible after this ordeal.

After a few seconds of running she toppled over as one of the heels broke off her sandal. She pulled herself up and took off her other sandal that wasn't broken seething. She was sure he'd get away then. She had scraped her knee in the small fall but she was fortunate she didn't fall and break her ankle.

She turned the corner and saw no one. She was out of breath and her hair was slightly a mess due to the cold crisp air blowing through it as she ran. She saw what seemed to be a park and decided to look there. 'Maybe he's around there'

She walked over to the park area trying to catch her breath. She was infuriated. Why did everything bad have to happen to her!

She thought of the possibility of running into him again and sighed. This would not happen...ever...at least not to her. She was doomed to be alone. In any classic romance novel the guy would have stayed there and swooped her off her feet and they'd live happily ever after. But noooo...she had to be left in the dust.

"Where the hell are you?" She breathed out. She wanted to just sit and stay there until someone, anyone answered her. By now she was so crestfallen she couldn't care if she stayed there all night. She had ripped her dress that her best friend made for her down the side, she had fallen and hurt herself, she was tired from running after a guy. Running after a guy? She wouldn't do that..and yet here she was.

"At least tell me your name..." She whispered the last part to the sky as she sat on a rock wall discouraged.

"Syaoran Li" A voice behind Sakura said. Sakura had that voice etched in her head as she smiled to herself. She didn't bother looking at him but rather imagined what he would look like if she was to. The name matched him well and she could think of no other name to match him.

Syaoran had given up his identity. He was certain she'd jump up and start attacking him for money, like any other girl would do. That or she'd throw a book at his face for waiting so long just to say his name. Or run away repulsed. But instead she just sat there quietly. Not saying a word. He smiled to himself, she did go after him. Her hands held her sandals and he noticed one broken. His eyes drifted lower to see her dress ripped up the side to her upper thigh. He'd be having some bad thoughts at the moment if he didn't see her scraped knee, slightly bloody.

"You do know your leg is bleeding..Right?" He asked her leaning next to her on the wall. He stared at her face, she was smiling prettily her eyes closed. 'She's beautiful.' She opened them and finally met his gaze. His amber eyes shined in the moonlight and from his position his hair fell into his right eye. Graceful. Was what Sakura had thought about this guy. She broke the stare and then looked at her knee, It was bleeding, she scrapped it good. Blood trickled down her leg.

"So it is..." Sakura said with a small laugh. "I guess it's pay back"

"Payback?" Syaoran questioned her with an odd look. 'What payback is she talking about?'

"Well I hit you with a book, and-you know what, never mind. I'm going back to the hospital to get this fixed up." Sakura said standing up grabbing her sandals and waving to him in a gesture of goodbye.

"Hey wait!" Syaoran called after her, she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him waiting for his words. "I have a band-aid in my car that's right over there, and I'd hate for you to have to walk back to the hospital barefoot."

Sakura was taken aback by his offer. Should she follow this guy? She barely knew him he could be some psychotic stalker out for his next prey to kidnap, torture, rape then kill! She mentally slapped herself. She helped this guy out before he was just helping her out.

She followed him to his silver Mercedes and stared wide eyed. "Nice ride." She mumbled waiting for him to unlock the door to get a band-aid. 'He must be rich.' Sakura thought to herself remembering how self absorbed and materialistic one can be.

"Thanks, but it isn't my style, I got it as a gift from my best friend and I'd feel terrible not driving it around." Syaoran replied opening the doors and digging in his glove compartment for his first-aid kit. Why he had one, he didn't know. But he had one. He pulled it out and asked for Sakura to sit in the passenger's seat.

Sakura obliged and fidgeted around praying he wouldn't shut and lock the doors and kill her somewhere. Why was her mind so freaked out now of all times?

Minutes later she had cleaned the wound and had a band-aid over it. She pulled herself out of the chair and back out feeling the chilly air nip at her.

"Thanks for the band-aid, Syaoran." Syaoran heard her thank him, using his name. He couldn't understand why, but he liked the way she said it, it sounded so different from the rest. He shook his head, who was he kidding, it was just a name.

"How far do you live from here?" He also noticed the weather. Sakura looked at him oddly.

"Not too far from here. A 30 minute walk if I walk fast...why?"

"It's cold out, and you have no shoes." He pointed out matter-of-factly. He watched her shiver from the cold, he wanted to just hold her, keep her warm. She looked so pretty, her hair was a mess but that didn't make her look bad, more alive and playful. Her eyes bore into the ground as if seeming fascinated "Let me drive you to your house, it's the least I can do."

"No it's alright, really I'll be fine. And besides I knocked you out and yet you help me fix my leg, and now you want to take me home? Doesn't make sense.Thank you though." Sakura said trying her best not to fall into a temptation. She so badly wanted to get into the gorgeous guy's car, but she couldn't.

Syaoran wouldn't let her walk the streets in the cold like that, he had to think of something and fast because she was already walking away.

"You know I'd be scared walking around in that dress. You look like a hooker." Syaoran lied. He was serious about the walking alone at night, but she didn't look like a hooker at all. Just a pretty lady with a nice view of her upper thigh. His mind wandered a bit.

Sakura turned around mid-step the death glare clearly visibly. A glare that would shut anyone up but seemed to not faze Syaoran at all.

"What did you just say?" She emphasized each syllable, her voice raising an octave higher. She instinctively attempted to cover herself but to no avail as Syaoran laughed.

"You heard me. Now let me give you a ride, if you're lucky I'll give you a dollar." Syaoran smirked evilly, his pun included in his sentence. His scheme to get her in the car was working...or at least he hoped.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sakura yelled exasperated, the nerve of this guy! He's warning her about predators, but she had a better chance of being raped by him!

He laughed softly and smiled innocently. "I was kidding. Let me give you a ride though, I'd feel like a total jerk if I didn't help a girl out, it's freezing out here." He sounded genuine enough to melt Sakura down to size. She reluctantly walked up to the car and he leaned over to open the door for her. She got inside and told him exactly where to go, a small silence taking over.

---------------------------

"Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo questioned with an odd look the day after Sakura returned home in the car of an unknown man. She was applying mascara to her eye lashes as she glanced over at Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head and looked at Tomoyo questioningly for the odd look. She was brushing through her hair.

"_The _Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo replied wide eyed. 'Well that would explain the nice car.' Tomoyo stopped to put her hair into a pony tail.

Sakura looked confused. "The? Do you know him?"

"Sakura, He's the head of a huge corporation. You know, Li Corp." Tomoyo said knowingly. "Don't you watch the news Sakura dear? He's on a channel almost every hour. He's pretty big around here, it's said that he just got back from a long trip to America"

Sakura had no idea. She was usually too busy to watch television. She said a simple 'oh' and grabbed her bag and keys.

"Bye Sakura! I may not be home. I have a date with a cutie," Tomoyo winked and waved after Sakura.

"Oh, I want information when you return home! Be home by 2:00!" Sakura said in a fake motherly voice. She walked out the door, not before hearing 'Yes MOTHER'. She laughed to herself as she began her walk to the hospital. She had a car, but she'd much rather walk on beautiful days such as today. Sometime within the month the cherry blossoms would bloom. She smiled to herself, one of her favorite days of the year.

She walked by staring at the beautiful scenery around her. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping among the many branches of trees. People walked by and she smiled to each of them. She continually had men walking up to her asking for her number, but she continued to turn them down. She was one of the most sought out bachelorettes there, and also one of the most stubborn. She was said to be too hard to get and wasn't worth wasting your breath as opposed too many of the other bachellorettes out there.

Tomoyo was sought out as well but frequently took up a man's offer to a date in hopes of finding 'the one'. She was jealous of Tomoyo in that aspect. Tomoyo was beautiful and intelligent and could talk her way through everything and best of all was that Tomoyo could date a man and wouldn't feel bad for not liking him. Sakura on the other hand wore her heart on her shoulders. She knew just how much she could take; she found that out from her ex. She just didn't want or need the pain. Sakura shrugged that away. She was her own person and so was Tomoyo.

Sakura walked passed and saw the park that she was at yesterday night. 'Syaoran Li' she replayed his name in her mind. She enjoyed the way it easily rolled off her tongue. How come she didn't hear of him before? She must have been drugged or something she mused.

She didn't particularly enjoy dating a rich guy, they were too full of themselves and way too materialistic. They had ego streaks and fucked just to fuck. They weren't out for love and always walked over women. They used them, and they didn't necessarily go for middle class women unless they were going for a one night stand. Which they normally did. As she walked, she grew a twisted idea of how Syaoran was and acted, disregarding all the kind gestures he has done for her, or came off as.

She walked through the hospital doors and clocked in. She walked into the locker room and put her bag into an empty locker. She walked out and ran into Dr. Mayer again. His perfect smile showing. His movie star-ish face flawless and beautiful.

"Dr. Kinomoto." He greeted. Sakura was considered crazy at the hospital for not taking up his offers for a date. But each time he would ask she'd just decline with a smile.

"Hello Dr. Mayer. " She smiled kindly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her head and ignored his watchful gaze.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend." He said disappointment clearly evident. Sakura looked confused. She remembered that Syaoran had said they were together.

"Oh him. He isn't." Sakura said softly, almost regretting those words in her conflicting mind. She needed to speak the truth though and she remembered just how horrible filthy rich guys were. But the back of her mind continued to fight for this stranger.

"He isn't?" Jon sounded a little too hopeful. His blue eyes glancing everywhere but her face. She was growing irritated.

"No, he isn't, he's a close friend. He's protective." Sakura said with small laugh. He nodded and she had a feeling he was mustering up the courage to ask her out again. She didn't want that and had pulled out her pager and pretended to read it.

"Oh, duty calls." Sakura stated quickly, and with a 'bye' she was relieved to be able to walk away.

---------------------------

Syaoran sat in a large room. It was huge, with cream-colored walls and beautiful paintings decorating them. There was a large bookcase along a wall and fake plants thrown in for decoration. The ceiling was a beautiful gold that shined from the beautiful chandelier hanging above the shiny mahogany round table he was currently sitting at. He was surrounded by a large group of older men and women. He could easily tell he was the youngest there. He tried to pay attention to the man talking but his monotonous voice was killing his alertness.

"...As I was saying, I believe that it would be wise for you to spread your company out to..."

He had no idea why he was still running a business such as this, it didn't even appeal to him. He leaned against the chair putting on a fake 'I'm listening' look and dazed. He wondered why someone else couldn't do this for him. His right mind was telling him that he should be listening because this could fuck stuff up, but he shrugged the thoughts away.

"So Mr. Li, the King has decided he would like to meet you in person and further discuss this, are you able to go tomorrow?" The man asked. All eyes were on him.

'Shit', He sat up straight and thought about this. He had no idea what was going on, he thought about just agreeing but Honey and emeralds floated through his mind carelessly.

"I can't." All you could hear at the time were gasps of some people in the room. Was it that shocking to turn down a king's request of a meeting? 'You Idiot'

"What? Why can't you?" The older man asked quickly, everyone listening intently.

"I have business to do here." he looked to see some confused glances. "Personal business." A hushed silence took the room.

"Schedule a meeting for the first day of the next month, and see if that's all right for the King, send him my deepest apologies." He figured two weeks would be okay. He didn't want to leave right away.

--------------------------------------

Sakura sat on the couch awaiting her best friend. She was out late again, usually she came back before 9:00. She glanced at the clock, it read 11:00. Sakura was home alone again for the 3rd time this week.

She sighed deeply and grabbed a book that she intended to finish a few weeks ago. She began to read when the phone rang.

"Who the hell?" Sakura mumbled aloud putting the book down on the coffee table and reaching for the phone that was on the phone stand that was to the side of her. 'Tomoyo maybe?' She read the caller I.D. 'Unknown name'. She contemplated answering it or not.

_**Ring...ring...ring...**_

"Hello?" Sakura quickly asked into the phone. She silently hoped it was someone important or someone worthwhile. But she learned that the opposite of what she wished happened.

"_Sakura? It's me, Jon."_ Sakura closed her eyes in annoyance as she almost felt like hanging up.

"Oh hi Jon. What's up?" She asked kindly, never showing what she was really thinking. This was her co-worker, she'd feel terrible if things got awkward.

"_I know what your answer is already to this. But give me a chance. I know you wont regret it, if you give it a try. Hell I'll allow you to leave if it's truly that horrible. "_He said with a small laugh.

Sakura thought about this. He wasn't THAT bad of a guy. Maybe she could give him a chance. What's the worst that could happen? He even said she could leave at anytime, even though that's a rude thing to do.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance," Sakura sighed deeply. She has to break away from the normal sooner or later. She glanced at the clock again. "Today? It's kind of late, don't you think?"

"_Oh, I didn't realize. I'm sorry." _He said sheepishly._ "Tomorrow then? We can see a movie and get dinner if that's okay with you?" _

"Sure thing. 7:00-ish okay for you?" Sakura questioned making a note in her mind that she actually has a date the next day.

"_Okay cool, pick you up at 7:30 then."_ He said happily, _"bye Sakura"_

"Night."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on man! You haven't been out with a chick in ages! Let me hook you up with someone, so you can at least get laid!" Syaoran's friend Josh prodded with a mischievous look.

"Shut up. And since when did you keep track of my relationships, you dolt?" Syaoran asked indignantly. He was right though. During the last few years he didn't hook up with any girls, though he did get drunk a few times and accidently had sex with a few women. Afterwards waking up, having no memory of who they were.

"You haven't, have you?" Josh pressed further avoiding the evil gaze being shot through him.

"And if I have?"

That shut him up for a few minutes allowing Syaoran to rub his temples. He had a headache and it was getting unbearable. He was sitting in his black leather living room couch. His heads in his hands which were propped up by his knees .

"Just go out on a date with this friend of mine, she's great. A nice fuck, beautiful as hell- blonde with a nice bod." Josh said after the short silence. He wiggled his eyebrows to Syaoran's disgust.

"I'm not going-"

"You pansy! Come on! What's stopping you?"

He sighed and gave in. He needed to break out of this shell. But only one thing tugged at his mind. He ignored it for the time being.

"You will? Awesome! I'll call Jessica then!" Josh said a little too happy. Syaoran figured he was just excited for a friend. Either that or he was plotting something evil.

"Just shut up and go away."

-------------------------------------

I know this was a weird chapter, but the next one will be a little more... exciting. I just felt like putting this up so you didn't think I was dead. The next one _should_ be out soon since there is a little more to work with. sorry for any mistakes or anything I spead through editting it so I could get it up for you guys.

Don't hate me. kthx.

-Me.


	3. Dating and the works

Eh...I'm starting to lose inspiration. My stories suck, I might just stop writing, it's getting no where fast.

_So here's the thing. If you like my story and want me to continue it, please review it. If you don't, I'll take the hint and just discontinue it. I don't want to waste my time on pointless crap._

Chapter 3

Sakura sat on a stool waiting for Jon to pick her up. She glanced at her small watch on her arm which read 7:20. 'Ugh.' She wondered if she was making a mistake. In ten minutes some man will pick her up, and take her on a cliche date. A dinner and a movie. 'Go figure...I should just start picking out my horror film to see this time.' Lucky for her she enjoyed horror, she didn't mind half dead killer rabid zombies or gore filled murders.

She looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror hanging decoratively across from her. Tomoyo had forced her to let her do her hair and makeup that night, seeing as how Sakura didn't go out on dates often.

Tomoyo had curled Sakura's hair into beautiful curls of honey, the light highlighting every strand of hair each time she turned her head. Her cheeks a pretty pink while her lips were dabbed with a pretty pinkish-apricot colored gloss. Her eyes stood out against her make-up. The color of her eyes an elegant jade against the dark eyeliner and corresponding eyeshadow. Her eye lashes thick and full.

She dressed simply as too not give off the wrong impression. She was clad in a nice pair of jeans that fit her in all the right places, a light pink T-shirt with a jacket draped over it.

"You look so cute Sakura!" Tomoyo cooed while holding her hands over her heart in a dramatic way. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, you say that EVERY time I get dressed up."

"But this time is different!" Tomoyo said with a nod. She had also gotten herself ready for the day.

"Whatever you say Tomoyo. Why are you dressed up, I thought you weren't going anywhere?" Sakura asked looking over Tomoyo's attire.

"Oh Eriol called and said he'd keep me company since you weren't going to be here." Tomoyo said with a small smile her cheeks tinted pink.

"You really like him huh?" Sakura asked clearly knowing the answer already, he was one of the only things she talked about aside from the usual.

Tomoyo nodded her head. "I'll have to introduce you to him, I'm sure you'll like him."

"Okay, cool." Sakura replied and heard a car roll up their driveway. "I think that might be him."

Sakura's thoughts were answered as she peeked through the curtains of the doors small window. She let out a deep sigh. "Tomoyo, do I have to go?"

"Oh Sakura, don't be a baby! He's a cutie. Be nice." Tomoyo said as the knock came at the door. Sakura turned to her and made a distraught face to which Tomoyo glared.

Sakura opened the door a smile gracing her face. "Hello Jon"

"Wow, Sakura you look...amazing." He finished almost lamely as he tried to sound sultry, while looking her over.

Sakura laughed bashfully as she thanked him. She looked up to see him glancing at Tomoyo.

"Oh this is my best friend Tomoyo, Tomoyo this is Jon." Sakura introduced, as Tomoyo smiled in greeting. Sakura took the time to look over Jon. He was very attractive. His black hair gelled and spiked in a haphazard kind of way which made him look very cute. His oceanic eyes shone brightly in jubilance. He wore a white collared button-down shirt which helped to accentuate his upper arms. He wore a nice pair of blue jeans. He looked like a hot shot model with his hand stuffed in his pocket and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well shall we go?" Jon's voice broke through her thoughts with an amused tone.She had been caught staring. She flushed a bit and nodded. They bid farewell to Tomoyo and Sakura was led into his car.

"Nice ride." Sakura said as a wave of deja vu hit her. The slight resemblance to his car was there to. Thoughts rushed into her head about the rich hot man that infiltrated her thoughts more then often. Everything now seemed to remind her of him, whether it's a football game being played to a chocolate bar that reminded her of his hair.

"Earth to Sakura" Jon had waved his hand in front of her face to try to get her to snap out of it. She laughed innocently and apologized as she sat in the car and shut the door.

A small silence overtook the car, and Sakura gazed out the window not enjoying the uneasiness.

"So...How was your day?" He decided to break the silence. Sakura sighed in relief and they started a small conversation. Only small silences would arise before someone spoke up. Jon and Sakura were completely different. She could already hear Tomoyo nag that 'opposites attract...they compliment each other!' The difference between them was far too great though...right?

"So dinner first or a movie?" He asked her glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. Sakura thought for a second before choosing the movies.

------------

Well Josh wasn't lying when he said Jessica was beautiful.In front of his door stood a gorgeous girl who was tall and thin. Her blonde hair fell to her elbows in cascading waves. Her blue eyes a nice icy shade popping from the dark eyeliner and silvery eyeshadow on her eyes. Her lips a dangerous reddened color. She wore not much of anything. A black miniskirt and a tight hot pink halter top which shown a good portion of her stomach.

He smiled at her and said hello and introduced himself. Jessica did the same and she eyed his attire. He stood for a few minutes just letting her ogle over him. He had to admit he looked good. He left his chocolate colored hair messy, it was his style he wouldn't change. He wore a grayish black collared button-down shirt and he rolled the sleeve up to his forearms and left it unbuttoned, beneath it he wore a white t-shirt. He wore a nice pair of blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" She asked suddenly from his doorstep. He nodded quickly and he shut and locked his door. She linked her arm with his left in a blunt show of affection.

"So where are we going, Syaoran?" She said in her high-pitched voice. He shuddered inwardly. He didn't like her voice at all.

"Wherever you want to go, Jessica." He coolly replied to her, leading her to his car and opening the door for her.

"Let's go to the movie there's this movie I want to see!" She said quickly with a giggle. She jumped into a conversation about this movie that clearly said 'sappy love story' all over it. He almost groaned. 'Fuck.'

He agreed and left to the movies. He couldn't help but think something wrong was happening...something he couldn't put his finger on. He felt like he was going to break a leg or his face or something...but would that really be such a bad thing? 'I'd go to the hospital...' He involuntarily drifted to the doctor with the beautiful smile and personality all her own.

"Sounds interesting huh?" She asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded numbly and she laughed and hit his arm playfully. He forced a smile and winced when she hit his arm.

"Oops. Sorry!" She apologized bringing her hands to cover her face in astonishment that she hurt him.

"It's okay, really." Syaoran assured keeping his eyes on the road. His arm should be better in a week...he hoped.

"How did you get hurt?" She asked off-handedly.

"I was playing football and I got tackled." Syaoran replied shortly. She gasped in shock as she lowered her hand to rest on his knee in a supposed comforting manner. Syaoran straightened a bit, he was a male and that action wasn't making him keep his mind in check at all.

"Poor baby!" She cooed in a fraudulent voice rubbing her hand along his thigh. Her voice was killing him slowly he could almost feel his left eye twitching from the annoying-ness known as her voice. If she had a different voice maybe, he could stand her a little more. 'As long as she doesn't talk a lot..All will be well...good thing we're seeing a movie'

--------------------

The lights dimmed in the chilly room. There was the air conditioner right above her. 'Joy.' She thought with a grimace that Jon didn't catch due to the light. She looked at the screen to see the 'please turn off all electronic devices as too not disturb the others around you' but she knew there would be one rebelling person who would leave it on and have it go off during the movie.

The room was filled with middle-ages men or young couples with the female huddling close to the male. Sakura wanted to gag. It was just a horror movie, it wasn't that bad.

The movie began not long after and Sakura was irritated to find a tall man sitting directly in front of her. Sakura just ignored it and leaned to the side to see be able to see the screen clearly.

An hour into the movie Sakura could feel Jon's arm carefully maneuver its way around her chair to rest around her shoulders. She grew tense, not being able to keep track of the movie.

She saw the girl being ripped apart by the axe in the killers hands on the movie and she decided now was her chance. She covered her eyes quickly and turned to Jon. He didn't need to know this didn't faze her at all.

"Well...that was disturbing. I don't feel all that great any more." She whispered into his ear that was very close to her due to her leaning to the side to see. Jon looked at her quickly his blue eyes shining from the movie's bright screen.

"You okay? Do you want to leave?" He asked sweetly removing his arm from her shoulders.

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's okay. You payed for the movie, let me just run to the bathroom for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Jon by now had already went back to watching the movie.

"Yeah." Sakura said shortly standing up and sliding between the people in her row of seats. She apologized profusely for bothering them and opened the door to the smell of freshly popped popcorn. She squinted her eyes to the bright lights. After her eyes grew accustomed to them, she walked to the furthest bathroom just to waste time.

She pushed open the doors of the room marked with the signature stick figure with a triangle dress sign. And was glad that no one occupied the room. She was alone. "Finally"

She sat against the wall thinking about how she shouldn't be dating because she just wasn't that type. She didn't like all the drama that came with it and the obligations that had to be there. Her ex boyfriend really fucked with her mind. She was with him all through highschool, she really thought he was the one or at least he told her that. She did everything he asked as too not cause drama. But those thoughts changed the day it all happened, the day he ruined her life.

---------------------

Syaoran held open the doors to the movie theater and led her inside. She quickly took hold of his free arm and latched her hand to his. They got stares but Syaoran just ignored them and led her up the ticket stands.

"This is going to be so great Syaoran!" Jessica squealed in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Syaoran was starting to think she had different motives for this nights end. 'Money...or sex. Probably both.' He figured distastefully.

To his surprise he heard a deep gruff voice call out her name viciously. She detached herself from Syaoran quickly and looked at the large man in front of her. "Uh-oh." Syaoran could hear her mumble out. 'Oh shit.'

"B-Billie!" She squeaked out staring wide-eyed. Syaoran looked to see a huge guy with tattooed arms and a vicious snarl on his face. This would not end well. Syaoran very well could have fought if he didn't have a fricken sling on his arm. "What are you doing here?...you're supposed to be at work"

That caught him off guard as Syaoran noticed he gritted his teeth. He stayed quiet as he watched them argue.

"That doesn't matter! Why are you with him!" The man-supposedly Billie yelled in anger. He took a step closer to Syaoran's dismay. "I should kill him!"

Just then a pretty girl with dark red short hair walked over and pressed her lips to Billie's. "There you are sweety, I was looking everywhere for you!" Syaoran almost laughed when he saw Billie and Jessica's eyes bulge. The red head pulled away and noticed Jessica seething. "Oh, Who is she baby?"

Syaoran took this time to flee from the scene. Fully knowing if he stayed there, he'd get in a fight with the angered guy. He walked in a random direction, his mind reeling over what had just happened. He slowed down to a slow walk as he turned a corner. He'd kill Josh later. That's for sure.

---------------

(A/n: I'm adding this part so it makes more sense. And for the fun of it. XD)

"Baby?" Jessica nearly screeched in her high-pitched voice ignoring everyone who was on the side-lines watching. Her hands were at her sides balled into white-knuckled fists.

"Jessica, I can explain!" Billie said quickly in an apologetic voice. He held up his hands in defeat and took another step closer.

"What's there to explain? You're cheating on me! With this whore!" Jessica said loudly causing more glances to be shot at them. She glared holes into him and then turned to point at the supposed 'whore'.

"Whore! Billie, you told me you were single!" The red head said in anger. She gave Billie a look that Jessica couldn't make out.

"Shut up Jennifer!" Billie said gruffly walking over to the Jessica who was now teary eyed. His eyes softened looking at his lovely girlfriend now in tears. He laid a hand on her bare shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't touch me, you ass!" Jessica choked out through a sob. He wrapped his arms around her and apologized repeatedly.

"What about me?" The girl known as Jennifer called out. Jessica pulled back from Billie and shot her a smug look.

"Go away you cow." Jessica said rudely and Jennifer walked away in a huff. Jessica hugged her boyfriend quickly. Jennifer glanced back quickly to see Billie, mouth the words, 'I'll call you later' and she winked at him and walked away.

Billie pulled away from her and looked at her with an angry look. "You cheated on me too!" He stated as if he had just remembered. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Billie, it wasn't my fault! I swear! It-it was Syaoran's!" She quickly made up an excuse.

Billie's dark eyes flashed enraged. "Where the fuck is he!" He yelled running through the now crowded hall to find him. Jessica attempted to bolt after him but her high heels causing her to go much slower then she intended.

------------------

Syaoran cursed as he heard the man's voice belt out across the hallways behind him. He seemed to be running as well. He sighed deeply. This is not what he signed up for when he agreed to a blind date.

"Fuck, for a big guy he can sprint fast." Syaoran said audibly as he heard him getting even closer. Just as he turned the corner, he pulled open a random door and ran inside hopping he wasn't spotted just before he went in.

"Er...Syaoran?" A familiar voice called out to him. His head snapped to the side of him where he saw the stunning Sakura sitting along a wall.

"Sakura!" He said slightly surprised to see her. He then took the time to notice the walls were pink and purple. 'Not again, she must think I'm a sick freak'. But his mind strained to hear the man yelling in the men's bathroom.

"What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?" She eyed him carefully.

"**Where the hell are you? I know you're in here somewhere You went into one of these rooms! I saw you, you fucking bastard!" **

"Hiding?"

Sakura was shocked to see him there. She was in there for a few minutes but for him to come in of all people? That was just too weird. A small smile graced his face when he saw her but quickly disappeared when he heard the man yelling.

"What the hell did you do?" Sakura asked but he seemed preoccupied trying to open a window.

"No time to explain!" Syaoran said quickly. Sakura pushed him aside, he couldn't open that with one hand in the few minutes he had left. Sakura stood there watching this normally calm and collected guy freaking out a bit.

"**So you sick fuck... You're in the girl's bathroom!"**

"Get in there!" Sakura said forcefully pushing him into a bathroom stall. Syaoran obeyed and watched her as she opened the window. She quickly followed him into the stall not before Billie mistook her hair for his.

Sakura quickly locked the door and silently hoped the guy would think he ran away out the window. Syaoran looked at her with thankful eyes. Sakura nodded in a 'don't mention it' kind of way.

"Open the damn door I know you're in there, dick head!" The voice of Billie blared out as he began pounding on the door. Syaoran almost groaned knowing he'd been caught. Sakura felt bad for him, she didn't want him to get hurt. She hurt him once and she regretted it almost instantly, she didn't want to allow this guy, who seemed to be huge hurt this guy for no reason.

"Fine I'll break the damn door down then!" He said as he began kicking at the door. Syaoran watched as Sakura's eyes shut closed each time a kick came at the door. He felt bad for getting her in this situation.

Sakura was already crammed in the stall with him, but she needed to stay closer to him as too not be hit by the swinging door. She was nearly inches from him, she could feel his body heat coming off of him and his arm that was in it's sling slightly brushed along her stomach. She came to a conclusion that would get this guy off Syaoran's back.

Syaoran could feel her breath hit his bare neck but was too busy thinking about what would happen. He could fight back for a while before his disabled arm would be a problem. So preoccupied in the situation he was in and was about to be in once Billie broke open the door to have time to react to Sakura's next move.

She stopped thinking. She knew this would work it had to have. Right before the door got kicked open Sakura pushed Syaoran against the corner of the stall and crushed her lips to his knowing fully well she caught him off guard. She brought her hands up to his hair and ran her hands through it to mask his noticeable hair. Syaoran unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to react back.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" The voice of Billie said as he shut the door behind them and they heard another person walk in.

"Come on Billie, he isn't worth it!" The voice of Jessica came and he grunted his reply and they walked out.

Sakura pulled away as soon as the door shut, flushing a deep red. 'Why the hell did I do that!' All the thought came rushing back in a flood of joy, embarrassment, shock and enjoyment. She just kissed him. This rich guy who could have anyone he wanted. This guy, who she knocked out. This gorgeous guy that she couldn't help but want to kiss again. She felt so lightheaded, it really knocked her off her feet.

She snuck a look at him from the corner of her eyes, he was dressed up most likely on a date too. She chided herself 'it didn't mean anything, the kiss was just to help him out, nothing more...' She felt like punching herself.

"Nice to see you again too." He said with a small chuckle seeing her flushed face. She was dressed up beautifully he noticed for the first time, infatuated with the look. She was like the epitome of 'drop dead crazy gorgeous'.

She had kissed him too. It blew him away, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her again, but he knew the only reason she did was to save his ass.

"Ugh! Shut up." She mumbled embarrassment clearly evident in her voice. There's the cocky bastard she remembered...well thought she remembered. He probably wouldn't let her live this down. He probably would laugh with his friends about how this low class no one kissed him.

"Thank you though, you saved my ass" He said genuinely. She looked at him as he walked out of the stall. She followed him out and asked what happened. He began to explain what had happened.

She laughed softly. "That must have sucked."

"No, not really. I'm kind of relieved. I didn't like her." Syaoran said lightly with his amber eyes smiling. 'She doesn't even begin to compare.'

"Oh I see." Sakura said softly. She didn't want to end up like her. Though she'd never admit that her small attraction for him was there. It would inflate his ego too much. Not that he'd even care.

"You're on a date?" He questioned looking her up and down once and then meeting her eyes. He could tell she was already. 'Why wouldn't she be?'

"Yeah, with the doctor you met the other day." Sakura stated with the excitement of a pebble. Why Sakura added that extra information she didn't know, It just slipped out.

"How fun." Syaoran stated dryly running a hand through his hair. Sakura could have sworn she saw his jaw tighten and his eyes go cold. Syaoran wanted to go find that pretty boy and bash his face in. He couldn't believe she agreed to date him.

"I guess I should go back now?" Sakura seemed to ask more then announce. She wanted to just runaway from her date and she would have if Jon didn't work with her.

"I guess you should." Syaoran said with a small smile. He had half the nerve to make her leave with him. He had a feeling she'd agree if persuaded the right way. His mind reverted to the sweetness of her lips and how wonderful it felt to have her kissing him.

"Bye Syaoran, seeing as how we keep bumping into each other, I'll probably see you later?" She laughed sweetly and left the room. Syaoran was entranced by her pleasing voice.

'I like her...'

-------------

Sakura stood in the shower, letting the hot water fall precariously onto her body. She had gotten through the date just fine. She hoped he wouldn't ask her out again though. Jon was a nice guy but he just wasn't for her.

She brought her hand up to her lips. She had kissed Syaoran when she ran into him again. It was just to get that man away from her but what she felt wasn't included in that excuse. She enjoyed kissing him. She wanted to. She shook her head. No, she couldn't!

He was a cocky bastard! He wasn't worth it. She wouldn't let herself get hurt. She wouldn't deny the attraction or the chemistry they had, but she wouldn't let herself fall for this rich guy. She couldn't do that to herself.

Sakura finished her shower to see Tomoyo sketching her newest piece. She glanced over her shoulder while towel drying her hair. "I didn't know you were designing lingerie now."

Tomoyo laughed softly. "I have to broaden my work somehow...and Eriol suggested it, and it's not that bad of an idea seeing as how people are wrapped up with sex nowadays."

"Smart idea Tomoyo" Sakura said with a smile, "I'm sure it'll be great."

"Thank you. And Sakura? Don't make plans for tomorrow. Eriol is coming for dinner and you get to meet him finally! Oh-and he's bringing a friend. I don't want him to feel like a 3rd wheel so you're going to keep him company with us." Tomoyo stated in a finalizing manner to Sakura's odd look.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine."

A silence filled the room and Sakura through the towel on the table. "

----------------

(A/n: Just so you know, If you haven't figured this out yet, these aren't written in chronological order when it skips between Syaoran and Sakura. It's either a little before or after.)

"Eriol, don't make jokes!" Syaoran yelled exasperated.

"Why? It's funny. You like a girl, and to think, I thought you were gay" Eriol said with a smirk. His navy eyes shining behind his thin rimmed glasses.

"Fuck you." Syaoran said punching Eriol in the arm.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Eriol said to move his messy dark blue hair away from his eyes. "Just find her and get her to like you; Ask her out on a date or something."

"It's not that easy!" Syaoran said growing irritated. "I'll probably never see her again!"

"Syaoran you idiot. You're rich and you have ways of getting information, get her number and call her you moron." Eriol said to his best friend. Eriol had a way of making Syaoran feel like a complete idiot. But he was a great friend so it leveled itself off.

----------

And I'm ending it there.

Sorry, this chapter sucked.

Review it if you like it so I know I'm not wasting my time! Thanks!

–Me


	4. Awkwardness and jealousy

Aww...Thank you so much for all the reviews! Eee! They really make my day. You guys are so sweet.

-hearts for you all-

I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, turns out finals are right around the corner and for two of my classes they are about a good month long in span coming to the ending week of presentations. Hopefully I'll maintain my 4.0, wish my luck. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hope you understand.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Luvia whom I love so, so much. She's an amazing friend and moreover she's an awesome writer! You should read her stories. Her most recent is Hoshigaru...go check it out. Kthx.

Chapter 4

"Get the damn door Tomoyo!" The two mens ears overheard as they walked up the paved steps to the house of Tomoyo, Eriol's new love interest. This was planned to be a good dinner where everyone was happy and dandy. Eriol seemed to be ecstatic.

"I'm busy cooking you cow! Get the door or I'll throw this pot at your head!" They looked at each other with a weird look. Eriol's friend mumbled that they still had time to run. Eriol shot him another look which said 'shut it' and he complied.

"Hi there"

--------------------

Sakura threw open the door with an enticing smile on her delicate face. Her honey-colored hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and wisps of hair fell against her skin in beautiful disarray. No make up adorned her face because she felt it wasn't needed. She always thought that you should let your natural beauty show more then things to cover it up, though once in awhile it's always a nice highlighting feature. She had on a thin white collared blouse over a lavender cami which she left undone to add more popping color. Over her lower portion of her body a black-layered skirt to a little above her knees. She was dressing as she would at home, she didn't feel the need to particularly 'dress up' for Tomoyo's guy and his friend.

"Hello" The two men in front of her chimed together with smiles of their own. She looked at the one with beautiful dark-blue hair which was messy and fell to a little above his eyes. He had thin rimmed glasses which made him look sophisticated and yet still hot as hell. She concluded that this had to be Eriol since Tomoyo gave her a full description of what he looked like.

She turned to the other man in front of her. He was handsome. He had short black hair which he seemed to not have messed with besides running a brush through. His green eyes looked over her with such intensity she felt he could see through her clothes if he tried hard enough. He was tall and lean and very nice on the eyes.

(A/n: Tricked you. I bet you thought it was going to be Syaoran didn't you? Tsk tsk.)

"I'm Sakura, It's very nice to meet you." Sakura said politely holding out her hand.

"Eriol, it's nice to finally meet you." Eriol said with as small nod. While Sakura turned to the other man with her hand still out held Eriol took her in. She was beautiful and from what he could see very kind and friendly. He could see why Tomoyo befriended such a girl. His eyes flickered over to Josh who, he could tell was already lusting after the girl.

"Josh," He said simply, holding her hand for a little longer then needed. Sakura would have melted under his eyes if not by the sound of his smooth voice and soft yet forceful hold on her hand. 'He must have a way with women.' Sakura remembered guys like this in highschool, the pretty boys who liked to fuck with your minds just for fun. And he gave off that feeling.

"Here come in" Sakura moved to the side giving them room to enter their tidy house that they had cleaned right before they got there. It smelled of cleaning supplies and a fresh flower air freshener. When they did, she led them into the living room regaining her composure and absent-mindedly dusting non-existent dirt off her skirt. "Tomoyo is in the kitchen, I'll bring her out to say hi"

Josh watched her small frame walk into the different room, his eyes watching how her skirt hit her thighs in a provocative way. Now all he had to do was work his way into getting her out of the tantalizing skirt.

Sakura returned with a pretty girl with long curly lavender colored hair falling to her hips and friendly amethyst eyes. She was beautiful, A smile on her face and her cheeks a softened pink. She was clad in a light-blue spring dress covered by an apron used to keep her dress perfect. Eriol and Josh stood up respectively for the owners of the house.

"Hi there." Tomoyo said with a brighter smile upon seeing Eriol sitting on the couch. He stood up and Tomoyo was quickly enveloped in a small hug and she pecked him on the lips quickly. He said hello to her and she detached herself from him and entwined her hand in his. Sakura could tell they were perfect for each other. Sakura missed that feeling of having someone to hold on to.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo. Nice to meet you." Tomoyo stated sweetly and held out her hand out to him and he gladly took it in his.

"Josh," He replied releasing her hand after he gave her his name. If he didn't have such a high respect for Eriol he'd be all over this curly-haired beauty. Josh didn't fret though, there was the drop dead gorgeous Sakura he could wrap his pretty little fingers around.

They all started up a friendly conversation while they took positioning in the living room waiting for the food to be finished. Sakura chose to sit on the floor and Josh on the love seat. Tomoyo and Eriol sprawled out together on the long couch cuddling close together. Sakura turned her head, not to ignore them but to ignore the unsettled feeling her stomach got after seeing them together in such a happy manner. She was happy for them, but she couldn't help but to feel that emptiness.

"So what do you do for a living Josh?" Sakura questioned staring up at him. He looked at her, his eyes sparkling. He locked eyes with hers before answering. She looked away slightly to his delight, she wouldn't be that hard to snag.

"I'm a model" Josh said smoothly making her a pose which she laughed at. He picked up a throw pillow and launched it at her. She caught it and laid down tucking it under her head. She looked over to see Tomoyo eyeing her carefully. Sakura ignored it and turned back to Josh. She was actually having a good time, he was sweet. A little on the ego side but he was very sweet.

"Sakura, are you single?" Josh looked at her watching for her reaction. She had to have been or he wouldn't be here keeping her company with her best friend and her boyfriend. He smiled as she closed her eyes with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, I'm single." Sakura opened her eyes. She didn't want to be caught with another guy after her, but these few weeks she felt like she was. She didn't want to waste her time on a guy that wouldn't matter in the future. She knew that sounded bitchy, but it was true. She wanted something real, and she knew with most of them, it was all fake.

"Cool, so am I," Judging by her looks he could tell that she was hiding behind a wall. Meaning she was hurt before. He decided to drop the subject if he was planning on getting anywhere with her.

Sakura stayed silent for a while remembering why she didn't want to get into a bad relationship with someone. What had happened that day...the blood, their faces...it all happened right before her eyes, they died right in front of her and she could do nothing at all. The horrid yells echoing along the walls. The cold feeling, the eerie feeling she got. Her world shattered at that point in time.

(A/n: I'll explain this more in the next chapter...if I make another chapter..j/k)

**-Beep beep beep-**

The loud resonating alarm of the stove went off and rang in the ears of the four who were sitting in the room away. Sakura jumped up from her laying position, the alarm startling herself out of her nightmarish thoughts. The corners of her eyes began to fill leaving her eyes glossy, but she refused to cry. She quickly ran into the living room to turn off the stove. She needed to rid herself of the thoughts in her head.They were going to slowly consume her if she didn't.

Josh quickly followed suit leaving behind the comfortable couple who were currently whispering sweet nothings to each other. As he reached the door he heard Sakura, cry out in pain and saw her jump a good 3 feet from the stove holding her hand to her chest in a comforting manner cursing loudly. His eyes drifted to the pan that would be scorching hot if touched by bare skin. He also noted that no pot holder or towels to aid in taking out the pan were anywhere near the area. He put two together and turned on the faucet to a frigid cold fountain of rapid water.

"Put your hand under the water, you're a doctor you should know that!" He chided her with an angry tone. She blinked a few times but obliged. Well her hopes of getting rid of her thoughts was answered now replaced by a searing pain rippling through her body.

"Oh, right" She mumbled as Eriol and Tomoyo made their way into the kitchen holding worried looks on their faces.

"Sakura! What happened?" Tomoyo yelled quickly as she took in the situation. Tomoyo had a feeling something was wrong. It had to have been for Sakura to be so careless.

"I burned-" Sakura winced and inhaled sharply in pain as the water pounded harshly on her scalded hand. "-My hand"

Tomoyo shook her head in a motherly way, "Sakura I told you not to do that again! There are pot holders over there!"

Sakura sighed at her stupidity. "I know, I'm sorry. I just thought I could move it fast enough to not feel it. Stupid me." Sakura hung her head low ignoring everyone's faces. She knew they'd be looking at her like she was the stupidest thing on the planet.

Tomoyo went to grab the food before it burned any further then it already was. She made sure to take some pot holders and was careful enough not to burn herself. She was worried for her friend's hand. She made a move to grab plates for dinner. "Sakura–"

Sakura shook her head as if knowing she would ask if she needed help, but she didn't. She could fix this on her own.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eriol's kind voice filled her ears. She nodded quickly a small smile on her face. He knew she was lying but he let it go as she turned off the water.

"Come on," Josh said softly as he took hold of her wrist and walked off into the direction of the living room. Josh though seeming like a helpless model, he could help someone when they needed it.

"Where are–" Sakura began but was silenced as he answered before the question was finished.

"To help that burn of yours, doll." He whispered with a flirtatious tone added for that extra feel good feeling, which seemed to work as Sakura looked away, a soft pink tinging her cheeks in a pretty manner. Sakura didn't like the way he could silence her like that but moreover she didn't like the way he was messing with her.

He led her into random rooms looking for the bathroom which he assumed held medical items. Right before Sakura pointed it out to him he passed the last of the bedrooms and finally found the bathroom. He flipped on the light and released her hand. He told her to sit on the toilet and she hesitated for a moment.

"I can do this you know?" Sakura offered quickly as he began going through a medicine cabinet ignoring all the feminine products he came across, his eyes scanning all of the bottles and boxes. He looked at her from the side and smirked at her.

"Ease up sweetie, I'm the doctor for today." He winked at her and finally found the burn treatment that was in the far back corner of the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. Sakura watched him closely, he was so pretty. Too pretty to be sitting here going through her bathroom intending on helping her. He was up to something, she knew it!

Sakura kept going over all the possibilities of what he was doing, not catching him kneeling in front of her with the medicine. He gingerly took her hand to observe the damage inflicted on the red hand. That pulled her from her reverie, she looked at her hand and saw that it was already blistered. She looked away in disgust, it looked so ugly.

Sakura got unnerved as she could feel his eyes staring at her. She looked up to see him smiling at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He replied playfully, and she knew he was smiling for a reason. She didn't know whether she should keep pestering on about it or just let him fix up her hand. She didn't have the time too if she wanted to because he began blowing softly on her injured hand causing her to pull back a bit. His hand held onto her wrist a bit harder and he told her to hold still. He laid the cooling medicine on her hand and softly spread it over the hand with a feather touch.

Sakura sighed softly as the cooling gel relieved her of some of the pain. She could see that the touch of the pan had burned her skin and turned it into a darker brown color. She made another face. "It looks so ugly..."

"You're beautiful Sakura." Josh said simply as if not even thinking about it, his eyes locked onto hers. He had her under his spell he could tell. He smirked inwardly. He had this down. Sakura didn't even realize the distance between them was slowly fading away.

Sakura was a deep shade of red. He had her in that legs are weak feeling, the butterflies in her stomach thing that just made her feel like a teenage girl. She felt like hiding in a small corner. This model had her snagged like a deer in someone's headlights.

She made a way to get up but Josh thought one step before her. He picked himself up from his kneeling position and crushed his lips to her in a delicate kiss. Sakura sat there wide eyed for a second before she tried to pull away. This wasn't right...it wasn't. But she was so caught up in the moment that she almost unwillingly began to kiss him back.

It was different from the one she shared with Syaoran. That was raw emotion this was just a stupid move that wasn't thought out. The one she had the night before was spontaneous and meaningless...

She pulled away to catch breath and to end the kiss. She felt dirty almost, she didn't need to be kissing a guy she didn't even know! She stood up abruptly and quickly thanked him for his help walking out of the bathroom in a disheveled way, leaving a triumphant Josh behind.

------

"There she is!" Josh pointed out from outside of the ICU of the hospital. Syaoran didn't need to follow his gaze though, he was already looking there. She was standing in a professional posture the clipboard tucked into her arms right underneath her bust and held closely. He watched her lips as she told the young patients parents news of their child's health. He watched their faces break out from the immense dreading look to a thankful smile as their eyes filled with tears of joy. No doubt Sakura saved their babies life.

"What about her?"

"I'm going to nail her one of these days." Josh said a perverted tone laced throughout his voice. Syaoran's head snapped quickly to him his eyes set in a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran asked peeved. He didn't care if he could tell or not. He was jealous for no reason, no way would Sakura go for a pervert like him. 'No way.'

"Well she kissed me the other day at hers and Tomoyo's house." Josh said with a flourish of his hand and snickered as he saw Syaoran's eyes widened a bit. Truth was Josh hated this guy, for having everything and everyone he wanted when Josh had to be a model to get everything he wanted. He eventually got it but Syaoran's fame just kept him high on the charts, when he didn't do a damn thing. It made him sick. He wanted to see him fail. He wanted to take everything that belonged to him.

Syaoran was near the point where he was ready to just punch someone. He didn't want anyone other then him to be touching her. He knew it was stupid, he had no right to say that because she wasn't tied down to anyone but she had just kissed him the day before.He knew it meant nothing but he couldn't help but think, she at least felt _something_.

The doors opened and out popped an exhausted looking Sakura. She was wiping her forehead of the small beads of sweat forming there. Josh held out his arm and watched as she absentmindedly walked into his arm and was pushed backwards from the impact of it. Josh took the time to snake his arms around her waist and pulled her back closer to his chest.

Sakura freaked out from the grab, she kicked the unknown guy and he released her instantly as soon as her heels dug their way into his crotch. She quickly walked fast and turned as the person spoke in shallow breaths.

"Sakura-" Josh mumbled clutching at his lower region a look of pure pain etched its way across his face. "It's just... _me_."

He said that as if it mattered. She wouldn't want anyone she didn't know grabbing her like that, especially at her work. His pain didn't seem to faze her, but she soon found herself apologizing. She could have sworn that she barely nicked him. Maybe he was faking? This guy seemed like a huge fake.

"Don't..mention..it." Josh said in an angered fashion.The girl had some fire to the small frame. It might be a bit harder then he originally thought to get into her pants. He groaned in pain as he sat on the floor of the hallway. He didn't want his proudest thing destroyed by some girls shoes. She barely hit the sensitive area, but he decided to play up the drama to catch her favor. He could tell Syaoran liked her, it was written all over his face. And he was glad the whole incident left the beauty unaware of Syaoran's present.

Syaoran watched the small exchange. Sakura herself didn't seem to care, because they both knew he brought it upon himself. But the fact that he was probably faking to get her attention was pissing him off...or maybe it was that he wasn't acknowledged by her. He could play at that game though. He could ignore people just as well as anyone else. _Childish much?_

"Did you plan on having children Josh?" Syaoran laughed out, as Josh glared at him. He was flipped the bird which Syaoran returned with his left hand, after perfecting that movement from not being able to use his right correctly. How else could he show his 'love' to people who pissed him off? Only then, of all times did Sakura take notice his presence.That bugged him to no extent.

"Oh Syaoran! Hi," She said awkwardly. She felt weird. She was in the same room as the two guys she kissed within the last few days. The tension in the air didn't help either. Her eyes were dead set on Syaoran, who was quieter then normal. She took in his appearance. He was dressed in all black as his hair fell into his darkened eyes in an evil looking way. He didn't look happy at all, and that pained at her heart. He had such a pretty smile she thought he should smile all the time. She wanted to bring that smile back. It was like a shot straight through her as he barely nodded a hello to her and turned his attention back to the man on the floor. Was it really that horrible to talk to her, to at least say hi?

"Josh, I'm going to go find a doctor who is willing to take off this damned thing" Syaoran said lifting his arm to show the sling that still held him firmly. Syaoran walked away slowly popping his head into random rooms looking for a free doctor.

Sakura watched him leave, every tap of his shoe hitting the tiled floor felt like it was digging a dagger into her legs. She felt weak. She wanted to go help him, but she felt like he could care less if he did or not. She decided against it for the time being.

"Josh, wait here and I'll get you some medicine and some ice." Sakura mumbled not waiting for his reply as she walked to a room and retrieved 2 pain killers and a pack of ice wrapped carefully in a towel. She came back and handed it to him. She kneeled in front of him and waited for him to down the medicine. Sakura didn't want to take care of this guy, she had someone else on her mind who she felt like helping. 'Dammit.'

He thanked her afterwards and smiled at her, that same one he used to take advantage of her while he was fixing her burned hand. Speaking of which, had now begun to throb as the medicine she took wore off.

She smiled back briefly and looked away, ending whatever he had planned on doing. Which Josh cursed inwardly at but suddenly his phone rang, and Sakura stood up to give him space.

"Crystal, what's wrong?" Josh asked into the phone trying to calm whoever was on the other end. Sakura watched him nod a few times and mumble encouraging words, not too long after he stood up letting the ice pack fall precariously to the floor, unnoticed.

"I'll be right there, hang on." Josh said and then flipped his phone off. He looked at Sakura with an apologetic look. "Sorry doll, this is important." Well...to him at least. If you think that having rebound sex with a hot chick who just got her heart broken, then yes it was very important.

And she was left alone.

Half of Syaoran was actually hoping she'd follow him. He was still peeved that she ignored him. But she did have an obligation to help Josh, which would look bad if she didn't. He cursed aloud. This was stupid. Why did he even care? He didn't! _Righttt_... He could have any girl he wanted! _But..._

He finally made it into a clearing where he saw a group of doctors hanging around doing nothing. He walked to the closest doctor and tapped on her shoulder lightly. She turned around quickly her hazel eyes flickering over him. Her jet black hair left down to fall straight to her hips. She smiled satisfied as she smiled and said hello. She looked to be in her mid 20's and very attractive.

"Hello there," Her voice came syrupy toned and her eyes gave away that she knew who he was and what he had going for him. Or maybe it was because he was comparing everything to Sakura. He ignored the thoughts rushing through him. He didn't want to hear them. He greeted her and she quickly jumped into a conversation with him that he didn't refuse, just to stay out of thinking about what happened between Josh and Sakura, or just Sakura for that matter.

"What brings you here Syaoran?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me if I could have this off yet?" He pointed at his arm with his left and she stared at it briefly.

"How long has it been since you've had it on?" She asked standing up straight and meeting his eyes. He told her how long it had been and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, it usually takes a few weeks before we are allowed to take these off...but if you'd like, you can give me your number..."

Syaoran smiled half-heartedly.

------

Sakura watched from the corner of the room, her eyes on the two people directly in front of her. Syaoran was talking to a pretty doctor. She knew her as the beautiful and talented doctor Amy O'Conner. Caring and sweet. Professional but friendly. A walking contradiction. 'Stupid hoe'

Amy was tall, the perfect model's height and she dressed as such from what she saw as Amy would leave earlier then her. In Sakura's opinion she was pretty fake looking. As sweet and caring as she supposedly was, Amy and her always took a hate/hate relationship with each other.

Sakura didn't want to and she tried to avoid it, but she felt jealous as she saw him talking to her. He was 'her' patient. He came to see her twice before. That entitles her to help him. Not her! She fumed. It was then she realized something she didn't want to happen. No matter how hard she fought it, she was slowly finding herself pulled to him. 'It's too soon for me to even think of something like that! I don't even know him!' She was torn, and finally concluded it to be lust. She was lusting over the hot shot.

She unwillingly walked up to them with a fake smile plastered on her face. She overheard the last sentence and poked Syaoran's right arm roughly. To her surprise he didn't flinch at all, he just stared at her weirdly.

"He's fine Doctor O'Conner." She said rudely and avoided looking up to Syaoran. Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance and scribbled something on a piece of paper and tore it off.

Syaoran's eyes shot to the small woman at the side of him. Her face shown irritation and jealousy. Her jaw was tightened and her eyes were a dark green."I'll take it off for him." He heard her say ruthlessly to Amy. 'She's jealous of Amy?' Syaoran smiled innocently to himself.

"Fine." Amy said just as venom filled glaring at the smaller girl, which Syaoran would have spoken up if he wasn't playing the silent game. "It was nice meeting you Syaoran." He heard him say, her out-stretched hand was held to him in a kind gesture. He took it and felt her slip a piece of paper into his own hand which he figured to be a number most likely.

Sakura then pushed him harshly into a different direction leaving Amy alone before Syaoran could say his goodbyes.

"Sit" She ordered in a professional way and pointed to a chair that was sitting outside a room. He looked at her quizzically, but she still didn't look up at him. She didn't want to, she knew she'd drown in them and so she would try everything she could just to avoid his beautiful gaze.

Syaoran sat, wanting to just get the stupid sling off already. He couldn't figure out Sakura at all. She was showing all the signs of jealousy and yet here she is not even talking to him. And why would she be jealous when she kissed the horn-dog known as Josh?

She took off the sling and took hold of his wrist this time being more gentle. She bent his arm and made sure it really was okay. She wanted to ignore the feeling she got in her stomach by just a small touch. Maybe she could pretend she hated it...

Syaoran's eyes drifted to the hand that was on his arm. He saw a burn and with his left arm he grabbed her hand, making her drop his right arm. He could feel her go rigid and he brought her hand up to be eye level.

"You're a walking injury, aren't you?" He finally said softly staring at her injured hand and then looking up to see her looking the other way. 'Fuck being silent.'

"Your arm is good, you can leave now." Sakura said trying to pull away from his grasp. To no avail as he was much strong then her. He gave it a soft squeeze in an attempt to make her relax, which she did without question.

'She must think I'm an idiot.' Syaoran thought to himself as he stood up his hand still held hers lightly. She took a quick glance and saw that he was staring straight at her face. She flushed a light pink. Her mind was clouded over.

"Why wont you look at me?" Syaoran asked into her ear as he slowly maneuvered his was around her so she was closer to the wall. He now had the advantage. He could see her chest rise and fall and quicken pace as he moved her. He released her hand to see if she'd walk away, which she didn't. She stood rooted to the floor.

"Because, what difference would it make?" Sakura asked wittily and looked up to meet his intense eyes. _Well there's the difference.._. She quickly looked down to his lips that were slightly parted to ignore his wonderful eyes. Which in doing so got her mind to drift about his lips, the tenderness of them, the kiss they had shared. The one she actually liked, and wanted more of.

Syaoran looked at the tormented emotions playing across through her eyes. She seemed to be torn within herself. What was so wrong in being attracted to someone? He knew she was...she had to have or she'd be long gone by now. She wouldn't have been jealous.

He watched as she shyly looked down, only to stare intently on his lips. He couldn't help but let a smile form on his face again. Her innocent acts sent his mind crazy. He had to use every muscle in his body not to lean in and wipe that small frown off her face.

"Why don't you go bother Amy now Syaoran?" Sakura blurted out quickly. Almost immediately regretting it as Syaoran's eyes got that amused sparkle to them and a smirk tugged at his lips. He brought his face inches from her own. She seemed to stop breathing when she felt the heat of his own breathe battering against her lips.

"Jealous?"

"Who said I was jealous?" Sakura inquired her voice raising, she was almost insulted...except for the fact that he was telling her what she already knew. She held a straight face as she said it, perfecting it to the core. No one needed to know she was jealous of him talking to her.

"As if your previous actions and face didn't tell the whole world."

"I barely know you Syaoran. Why would I be jealous of you talking to Amy?" Sakura said protesting fiercely. No one read her like that so early without knowing her first. She could slowly feel herself slipping, as her shell surrounding her shattered to pieces.

"Denial isn't just a river in Africa, Sakura." Syaoran sighed and pulled away from her. He closed his eyes for a second and then walked away with a small wave.

Sakura felt like she was able to breathe again, but at the same time felt like the world stopped and she didn't need too anyway. The way they left without question worried her. She had a gut feeling she'd see him again but then again...

_...if she didn't. _

-------

I'm ending it there.

I'm SO sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I really had a hard time writing this out. It's horrible I know, but still..It's something at least.

The next will be better...I hope. And I'll get it up as soon as I possibly can.

Reviews make me feel special -nudge nudge-

–me.


	5. Hating the way you don't hate him at all

AHHHH

I'm sorry. I'm a bad updater. And the worst part is, I'm leaving for a month and wont be able to update. Don't hate me kthx.

Chapter 5

"_Sakura! He's bad news!" Sakura's friends desperately tried to bring her to her senses. She got angry. She felt like her friends wouldn't back her with her decisions. Just because he had a reputation for being bad doesn't mean he can't be good to her. She shook her head trying to shut out their words. She'd be happy, with or without them. _

"_Fine Sakura, We're leaving. We don't want to see you get hurt." Her friends walked away from her that day. She didn't understand why they couldn't just support her. James was a wonderful guy. Sure he might have liked to do drugs once and awhile and get drunk when he partied...and he got violent sometimes. But he still loved her. He told her those words every day. She could live without her friends if she just had him and her loving brother and father. _

_Later that day James came to her and comforted her as she cried about the loss of her friends. He was a sweet guy when he wanted to be, but was James as good as she thought? She told him what they said and he got quiet and looked enraged. He just kept telling her to forget them and that he loved her. Always and forever._

"_Sakura...honey. He hurt you. I can't let you be hurt by him." Sakura had walked home through the rain. She was drenched and didn't want to talk about it. James had punched her in the eye_. _They got into a fight about his drinking problem and drug use. He was her boyfriend of a year now and this wasn't the first time he had hit her and it wasn't the first time she tried to straighten out his act for the better good._ _She just shrugged it off again. He'd apologize and things would be good again._

_He didn't apologize that day though. He decided to sleep around on her with a few women and then when he came back Sakura forgave him and things went back to normalcy. She didn't care how badly that hurt her, because again he'd just say that their love was all that mattered and that they should put the past aside when you're in love...besides what's not to trust when he promised he'd never ever do it again?_

"_That Fuck off did what!" Sakura's brother yelled gruffly. No matter how much he picked on her, she could tell him anything. It was in their second year and he again was caught sleeping around. She didn't think he'd ever do it again. But she found him and a girl she known through out the school as 'the slut' in bed together. _

_She wouldn't let that bother her though, no matter how much her dad and brother hated him at that current moment, she still 'loved' him. Because he was all she had left, she needed him. _

_Sakura sat in her bath tub shaking from the days occurrences. James was drunk. He took advantage of her. And he-after promising he wouldn't force her into doing it until she was ready, had taken her virginity without even thinking! She wasn't ready, she didn't want to lose it. She was hurt and he knew it. _

_When her family found out they flipped out. They had finally had enough, they wouldn't take this any further. They began to pack their things disregarding Sakura's wishes. She protested saying it was okay, even though she knew it wasn't. It was something precious, something not to be fucked with. _

_They were moving that day. She was in a state of depression as she broke up with James the day before. She was to have a new life, start over on a new slate. _

_When she got home, she threw open the door to her house. Things weren't right. She felt like everything was wrong. Things were supposed to be good,_ _so why today of all days did everything feel like it was going to be torn away from her?_

_As she walked into the living room things began to move in slow motion, everything seemed to go by so slowly. All three of her guys were in the room. James crouched over her brother who was tied up on the floor wincing in pain as James swung a bat directly down upon his legs. The snapping sound of his legs echoed along the wall. He cried out in horrible agony. _

_Sakura must have unknowingly made a sound because their eyes were now all on her. Her father who first saw this eyes widened and he began whispering to her. "Run, Sakura, run" Was what she heard until the bat was swung into her father's right temple. The sickening impact was enough to make him moan in pain and Sakura was rooted to the floor. Unable to do anything. _

"_How is that Sakura! Huh?" James yelled with a malicious laugh. He jabbed the bat into her brother's stomach. "How about they suffer for all the pain they caused you!"_

"_Wait what? They never caused me pain. If anything, everyone tried to SAVE me from You" Sakura was finally able to get her voice back. She was in shock. This couldn't have been happening. It was fake. It had to have been. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized he was drunk and probably high. _

"_Oh?" James whispered coldly, his once gray eyes now were dark almost black-ish in color. His face held a wicked smile, which scared her to no extent. "Then they can suffer...just to suffer"_

_Where was the strong-willed Sakura when she needed her? Where was anyone when she needed them? That's right...they were getting ready to be killed right in front of her eyes. How could she forget?_

_It played slowly in her head, slower then normal. After this James would pull out the knife, he had conveniently stored in the hem of his jeans. He'd warn her not to move or he'd kill her in a way unimaginable. He'd come up to her tracing the knife's edge along her neck before forcing her to sit while he tied her to a chair and gagged her-to keep from screaming too loud. He faced the chair towards all the 'action' as he'd call it. She blinked back tears and closed her eyes, praying and hoping that he'd come to his senses and stop this idiocy. But he didn't, God wouldn't be so kind to her. She remembered the sickening stab and twisting of the knife going through their bodies. She watched him intentionally miss death blows, intending to make them suffer. He stabbed them both once...twice...too many to count on hand. They bled out while he laughed at their pain and he'd mumble things about how they brought this upon themselves. _

_Before their deaths she came to her senses by her father, who told her, to never make the same mistake and to stay strong. The only thing that kept her through the aftermath._

_He'd come after her next, inching slowly to her in a painful way. But before he could slash at her the sirens of a police car would come to save the day. She would be spared...if that is what you'd call spared. Being left alone, in an unkind world. _

_The following events would go as a blur to her. She watched as they put James in jail on 2 accounts of murder...but because he was drunk and underage it played part to his 'insanity' plea. She would move away for the time being, trying and failing to be happy. Her life, what she once was, was shattered never to return. She was an empty shell harboring ill feeling towards anyone who had happiness in their life. _

_But..._

_Never had this occurred in her continuous nightmares. A ray of light blinded her from the blackness of her dreams. She saw someone radiating. A figure. Not a horrific terrifying silhouette but one that calmed her. She couldn't make out the face but if calming her down was its job, it was doing a great job. _

Sakura jolted awake from her all-too-familiar dream. These happened ever so often, but she knew why it occurred today.

"5 years ago..."Sakura mumbled to herself a small smile adorned her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She looked to her night stand and glanced at the alarm clock which read 4:30am. It was way too early for this. To the side of her alarm clock she picked up a picture frame and stared down at it, a small laugh erupting from her lips.

It was Sakura and her dad and brother posing for the camera at the local amusement park. Right before the picture was taken, she launched herself at her brother's cotton candy and took a huge bite from it without him noticing. She remembered how her brother threw a funnel cake at her and her dad got mad because that was a waste of 6 dollars. But to calm him down they snatched it from the floor exclaiming "5 second rule!".

Sakura reminisced the days when they were happy. She had spent a year depressed from the loss of them, but was pulled back to reality, when she met Tomoyo, who told her that they wouldn't want her to be depressed, and that they'd want her happy and living life. She had Tomoyo to thank for everything. She was happy now, she had gotten over the loss and was living just fine.

Sakura got out of her bed and walked into the living room to see Tomoyo watching a movie. Sakura concluded it to be a horror movie from the masked fellow running around with a gun and the creepy music filtering through the speakers. She tiptoed behind the couch Tomoyo was watching it from clutching a pillow so only her eyes could see over the top.

Right at the point in which the killer jumped out to the young ditzy blonde girl Sakura shot her hands out to grab Tomoyo's shoulders causing her to screech loudly and jump 6 feet to Sakura's amusement.Sakura laughed as Tomoyo glared and threw her pillow.

"Sakura! So not cool!" Tomoyo said with a whine. Tomoyo paused the movie, so she wouldn't miss anything as she talked to Sakura, her glare still evident on her face.

"Why are you watching a horror anyway?" Sakura asked through a laugh. "I thought you were the chick flick digger...and I remember you so clearly saying 'I will NEVER watch a horror movie ever again!'after watching that one movie with me" Sakura said raising her voice to match Tomoyo's.

"I am! But Eriol didn't think I could do it!" Tomoyo laughed, a blush spreading along her cheeks.

"How cute" Sakura said with a cheeky smile. "When's the marriage? Am I invited?" Sakura concluded the only way Tomoyo would freely watch a horror isby being convinced by someone she loved.

"Shush, Sakura! You'll get my hopes up." Tomoyo blushed further, but covered it with a pillow.

"Don't shush me, you already have a dress designed! I saw it..It's pretty" Sakura said with a reassuring smile. "He really likes you, I can tell...now play the movie" Sakura said sitting and getting comfortable on the other couch. Tomoyo played the movie and watched it a little calmer since someone else was in the room with her.

* * *

"So any new run-in's with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as they sipped coffee in the kitchen. Tomoyo was always the first to know if she ran into him again. 

"Yesterday, Syaoran and Josh were together at the hospital." She replied remembering that incident. "Syaoran was angry and ignored me and Josh touched me again..." Sakura said and began telling her the story of that day.

"Ohh. Love-triangle!" Tomoyo said with a snicker as Sakura gave her a dry look once she finished the story.

"Shut up! I don't like any of them!" Sakura said with a look of defiance. She crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like them, honestly she couldn't. It brought too much pain and she needed to protect herself from it.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo pushed further.

"Yes! I have no interest in them at all." Sakura said with a 'hmpf'. She put her cup in the sink after downing another cup. It was only 8:00, still too early for her to be awake on a day off. She pulled herself up onto the counter top and zoned out moments later.

"Did you hear what happened to Syaoran on the news last night? It was pretty bad." Tomoyo said after a small silence, shaking her head sadly. She was lying yes, but she had to prove her point somehow. Tomoyo looked at Sakura's reaction. Her eyes never lied and they flashed a dangerous color.

"...What! What happened, Tomoyo?" Sakura said abruptly worry spreading over her face. She jumped off the counter and walked quickly into the living room searching for the remote control.

"Where's the damn thing!" She breathed out angrily.

"Wow, I can see the hate just radiating off of you Sakura dear." Tomoyo said with a small giggle. Tomoyo stood at the connecting hallway leaning against the wall with her side, her arms crossed and her head resting on it casually. Sakura turned around slowly in a 'I'll kill you' kind of way, Tomoyo could almost see a twitch under her left eye. She laughed nervously.

"See, You do like him!" Tomoyo tried to point out quickly, but Sakura shook her head.

"No, I don't! I just find him extremely attractive." Sakura tried to reason with her, but she knew she'd lose. But she didn't like him, she couldn't like him. He was just, as she mentioned before, extremely sexy.

"If you don't like him why do you want to keep running into him? And why are you so worried about his health?" Tomoyo asked ruefully. "And why did you get disgusted and weird feeling when Josh kissed you...or touched you?"

"I don't like Josh." Sakura said with a stern look clearly avoiding the first questions. She did want to keep running into him, but that didn't change the fact that she didn't like him. "I don't like _him_."

"Just keep telling yourself then, it's okay to like someone though. They aren't all like James.." Tomoyo said remembering the day it was, and why Sakura was living in denial. She wouldn't want to get hurt again or in her father's words "make the same mistake."

Sakura stopped to think over those words. She wouldn't make the same mistake, she didn't want to relive that. All guys might not be like James, but Syaoran didn't like her. "Even if I did ... Syaoran would not go for a middle class no one like me."

"You won't know until you ask. He might very well like you a lot. Sometimes you have to just let go and try." Tomoyo said encouragingly. She was glad that Sakura liked someone whether she admitted it or not. She needed someone to bring her up, and Syaoran could do that. And from their encounters there were feelings behind their actions.

"Maybe." Sakura said more to herself then anyone. "I'm going to go get ready for today."

"Are you going to their graves today, Sakura?" Tomoyo called after her. Sakura turned and nodded her head. "Want me to go with you?"

"No, no. It's all right. I'll be fine by myself." Sakura said with a smile and turned into the hall way.She would be just fine. She took what had happened and turned it into something good. She wouldn't live in yesterday but live for the future. That's all she could do. She wouldn't treat this day as a horrible one, but she'd be happy, for them if not for herself.

"Maybe you should get Syaoran to go?" Tomoyo said just loud enough for Sakura to barely hear. And laughed when she heard Sakura groan in annoyance.

* * *

Sakura pulled her jacket closer to her with one hand as a quick gust of wind brought goose bumps along her bare legs. She decided to dress casually, but nice and so she settled on a light-blue spring dress with a light jacket over it, which she would have regretted but she found the chilling air nice today. 

She looked up to see the sky gray and dull. It was just one of those days that you wish it would be sunny just because it was the kind of weather to affect your emotions. She sighed slowly her air coming out like a puff of smoke in front of her.

When she came into view of the grave yard, she took a deep calming breath. The cemetery wasn't eerie, but it scared her to think that so many people were dead around her. It was a beautiful place, the grass was a vibrant green and beautiful bouquets of flowers were scattered around. She knew this place like the back of her hand, she'd been here enough times to know all the names on the tombs that lay out a path towards the two she was venturing to.

When she got there, she saw the milky marble tomb stones with beautiful writing etching out their names. It was then that her eyes filled with tears. Allowing them to fall carelessly down her face, she sat between the two stones, her legs tucked underneath her to keep her dress from flying up. She didn't want to cry, but she missed them a lot.

"Hi Dad...Touya.." She mumbled barely a whisper, she felt numb to everything around her, she felt as if nothing mattered at that current moment. She always felt that when she came there, she felt as if none of the world's corruption and shallow materialistic views mattered. She had plenty of time to think there, to remember the past, to think about the future.

She began thinking about her life at the moment. Her work was good, she'd been able to help so many people. Tomoyo found a new love which made her happy because if her friend is happy so is she. And then that brought her to her own love life. Her thoughts drifted to Syaoran who didn't surprise her. She felt such a natural attraction to him. But she had yet to go on a single date with him...wasn't that wrong? She went on a date with Jon, but he didn't fill in that gap within her, nor did Josh who was with her for a day at her own home. He even aided her injury. No, neither of them had such an effect on her. He was like a breath of fresh air, only...she wouldn't be admitting that anytime soon. He made her do spontaneous things, like that kiss she inflicted on him without a question.

'He kissed me back too...' a blush spread to her cheeks as she reached up to cover them up, knowing that no one would see her anyway. People tended to mind their own business while visiting a cemetery.

She didn't know him long and that is probably why she was intimidated. She was afraid. Afraid to do something stupid, and afraid she'd actually like the guy...if she didn't already.

She ran her hands lightly over her father's tombstone and smiled softly. "I don't know if I'm breaking one of your last promises, Dad. I don't know if it's a mistake, and I'm not sure if I want it to be one...I don't know, everything's been... weird."

She didn't know how long she had been there sitting, but she honestly didn't care. She didn't care that her leg was slowly going numb from the weight above them, and she didn't care that the ground had been slightly moist due to the weather, and she didn't care that the wind had stopped and rays of sunlight could be seen through the clouds.

"Hey." A voice startled Sakura. Sakura turned around and peered up at into gentle amber eyes. She couldn't help but let a smile slip onto her face.

"Hi.."

Syaoran took a seat in front of her and just watched her, "Tomoyo told me I could find you here."

Sakura nodded and let the silence overtake them with open arms. 'Does that mean you wanted to find me?'Sakura quickly smothered those thoughts. She stared at him and her eyes flickered over his attire. He seemed a bit more dressy then normal... Her gaze went up to his face, his well-defined jaw line and his warm skin color. His pretty lips and his beautiful hair...oh his hair. Which she found out was as silky as she first imagined. She examined every part of his face finding no flaws, no nothing. His eyes which was one of her favorite things about him happened to be so inviting today. But she didn't mind drowning in them. She couldn't believe someone so seemingly perfect could actually be alive, and in front of her no less.

Syaoran watched her as she looked him over. No look of disgust crossed her face, she was even smiling the perfect smile of hers. He smiled to himself as he looked over her. She had no make-up on but still looked more beautiful then anyone he could picture, not that he'd picture anyone else at that moment. Tomoyo had called him and told him that he could find Sakura here. He had no idea why she'd be here of all places, unless something bad had happened. Seeming to read his thoughts Sakura finally answered.

"My dad and brother." She said softly her eyes glancing to both sides of her. She smiled weakly and felt that same pain she had when she first arrived...but was glad someone was there with her. She was glad he was with her.

"Oh..What happened?" Syaoran asked just as quietly, he felt horrible seeing a pained look etch across her face, yet she held strong.

"They were...murdered." She replied her eyes filling slowly with tears. His voice held care and that reassured her. She didn't feel as if she could trust him enough with the rest of the story...not yet. But he didn't push further, which she was thankful for.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." He said, laying his right hand on hers lightly, in a comforting manner. She shivered slightly but shook her head.

"It's okay, it's in the past." She said strongly, she couldn't cry in front of him, she wouldn't. He'd think she was weak. She didn't want that. But she was losing the battle and a tear slipped past, sliding down her cheek.

Syaoran tugged at her arm quickly causing her to lunge forward from her position sitting. She landed against his chest softly after being slowed by his hands wrapping around her waist. He hugged her tightly engulfing her in a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. He let her know it was okay. He whispered consoling words to her as she cried softly into his chest.

Syaoran took in the smell of her hair, the smell of lavender. It was intoxicating. He also took in the way she would cry softly and silently as to not show others how she felt but the way she gripped tightly at his shirt let him know how badly she had been hurt. It felt so right just holding her, being there for her. He wanted to do everything he could to stop her pain. She deserved only the best in life.. _Is that you?_

Sakura didn't know how long they stayed like that but he was warm and nice feeling and she didn't want to move. She barely knew him but he made her feel okay. That had to be something...right? She enjoyed his touch. 'Damn him.'

Sakura laughed softly and Syaoran pulled away to look at her. She had stopped crying. She wiped at her cheeks and smiled at him. "You're something, Syaoran."

"What?" Syaoran muttered, a small blush covering his cheeks. Where had that come from?

"You barely know me, and yet here you are comforting me and doing a damn good job of it." She laughed again and Syaoran followed suit. She concluded in this time that he wasn't like anyone else. Not to her at least. He was unique and different.

They sat there in another silence for a few minutes just admiring each other for different reasons. But this time Syaoran broke the silence.

"Follow me." He said standing up to his feet and holding out his hand for her. She took it in her own and allowed him to pull her to her feet. He didn't release her hand but just continued leading her in a different direction. He walked over through the cemetery looking carefully at the names on the tombstones. After a while he finally stopped.

Sakura stopped and looked at the tombstone they were in front of with a confused look. The first name seemed unfamiliar to her, only the last name. _Li_.. She figured he was probably someone really important, but she didn't take the time to notice.

"My father." He said in a cold tone, but looked at her and smiled. He released her hand and she looked at him quickly a look of sadness crossed her face. She said before they barely knew each other, so he figured he'd let her into his life a bit.

"My dad was murdered when I was 16."

"Oh I'm sorry," Sakura said her eyes widening slowly. She knew how it felt. She didn't think he deserved it, she wished it didn't happen to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him in a comforting way. She needed to return the favor.He shared something important with her and she was thankful, even though it was sad to her. He chuckled softly and she released him, a shy blush covered her face and she looked at him curious as to why he laughed.

"We weren't all that close. He was never around. When he died, I was left to take over the company. So once I turned 18, I did." He said resentment in his voice.

Sakura bit at the corner of her bottom lip. She felt bad, that was such a big burden to handle at 18...and he didn't even seem to want to do it.

"Why did you take over? ...You really don't seem the type to be tied down to such a large corporation...You seem more of the free spirited type." Sakura said cautiously. She didn't want to hit a nerve and make him upset, but she was also curious.

"I had to...If I didn't, it would have been shut down and so many people would have lost their jobs. It's not fair to them. But who says I'm not still free spirited? I still do whatever the hell I want. Hence these accidents," Syaoran smiled, his playful voice returning and his face brightened. He lifted his right arm and then used it to point to his now healed forehead.

Sakura watched him with a small smile. He was sweet, no matter how cocky he could be, he still cared for those around him. "How is your arm by the way?"

"Still hurts, maybe you should kiss it better?" He suggested with his signature smirk.

"Ugh, shut up." She rolled her eyes and mumbled something incoherent but sounded similar to 'stupid cocky bastard.' She turned around and began walking to the exit of the cemetery smiling to herself. She hated the way she actually wanted to kiss him.

"Aww, don't be like that," Syaoran pouted following her out. He could so easily get on her nerves, and he loved it. The way she got mad and would take the bait, just made him want to do things he wouldn't mention. He slapped himself mentally. 'I'm in a fucking cemetery...I really need to stop thinking...but at least she's not sad anymore...'

"Be like what?" Sakura had walked through the iron gates and turned around to look at him, annoyance clearly shown on her face. She wasn't annoyed with him, more at herself. She was supposed to hate guys like him, she was supposed to want nothing to do with them. But for Syaoran she wanted nothing more then to kiss the egotistic guy. 'He's just sooo...hot...bastard.'

"You're mad." He stated with a bored look. Before she could ask anything, he continued. "You're mad that your 'doctor' skills didn't work." He pointed at his arm, his eyes sparkling innocently but his mouth held a smug look.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sakura growled out, her face went red in anger. She wanted to wipe that smug look right off his face, and so she did. She walked up to him so she was inches from his body and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, so his lips were less then a centimeter away. She smiled seductively and winked, watching in amusement as his facial expression quickly straightened up. She fought with herself to ignore the ache to kiss him and pushed him away before he could react to the actions.

"Fine, my arm is perfectly fine..." Syaoran said with a disappointed sigh and inwardly groaned. 'Little tease...'

Sakura laughed, at least she knew how to get under his skin. If only it didn't get under her skin to.

Sakura and Syaoran began walking down the street. "I'm heading in the complete opposite direction of my house..." Sakura mumbled offhandedly. She didn't care, but thought she'd break the ice since she was the one who caused such an awkward silence. He laughed at her and she glared.

"Stalker." Syaoran said under his breath and she punched him lightly in the arm. "What? I know you're following me home, who wouldn't?"

"You're unbelievable Syaoran." She said anger returning to her voice. This guy wouldn't quit. But why was she walking in the wrong direction? Without a care in the world.

"Unbelievably handsome?" He asked batting his eyelashes. She would always take the bait. He laughed softly when she threw her hands up in the air and turned around to walk in the other direction. "Fine, just this once, I'll stalk you home."

* * *

"I want ice cream." Syaoran stated from the side of Sakura. They hadn't been walking long and Syaoran had seen an ice cream parlor across the street from him. She turned her head to look at him and he looked at her with a childish smile. 

"Oh but you might gain weight and ruin that lovely figure of yours!" Sakura imitated a prissy snob who worried TOO MUCH on their weight, when they were already twigs. She even paired it with a hand flourish. She didn't wait for his answer and crossed the street to the ice cream place. Now that he mentioned it, ice cream sounded very good to the empty stomach.

"See if I buy you an ice cream cone." Syaoran said like a child as he walked in a few seconds after her.

* * *

"Who drove you home Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as soon as Sakura walked in the door. Sakura raised her eye brow to Tomoyo's wink. Sakura felt like she was being interrogated. And she just got home! 

"You already know who did. You sonofa-"

"Hi Sakura" Eriol said with a smile after coming out of the kitchen with a cup of water. Sakura glared at Tomoyo for a second and then smiled up at Eriol.

"Hi Eriol, didn't see you in there. How are you?" Sakura asked as she sat at the couch across from the two.

"I'm good, I couldn't help but see you get out of Syaoran's car, are you two a pair?" Eriol inquired, and smiled inwardly to her slight blush.

"No, we aren-"

"But she wishes they were." Tomoyo chimed in happily, ignoring Sakura's growl. "Tsk tsk, Sakura, girls' aren't meant to make those noises."

* * *

I'm ending it there for 2 reasons. 1. because I'm lazy. And 2. because I can't think of a good ending. 

Again, I'm leaving for a month to go to DC, and I'm not sure if I'll have Internet access so I'm sorry but I wont be able to update for awhile.

You should review and make me feel special. Keep in mind, the more reviews I get the more willing to write I'll be. Recently I've been in a "I don't want to write" mood. So reviews would be good and influencing. -heart heart-

--AP133


	6. Interference in the force 1

Okay I'm back. And I'm updating. Yay.

Chapter 6: Chemistry and Interference in the Force

She didn't like him. She didn't.

It couldn't be possible, right? You can't just like someone in such a short period of time. It's just not right...right?

Sakura threw her hands in the air in frustration and launched a throw pillow into the door in front of her smiling in satisfaction as it toppled to the floor. It was morning now and she had yet to fall asleep. She was up all night thinking...again.

She stood up and walked out of the room in hopes of finding Tomoyo and Eriol awake. And there they were brewing coffee for the day. Maybe she could ask them without getting questioned...'like this will work.'

"Morning Sunshine." Tomoyo said perkily a smile adorned her face. Sakura stared at her blankly before shaking her head.

"Don't ever do that again,." Sakura mumbled while grabbing a glass and pouring herself a hot cup of coffee.

"Not a morning person?" Eriol questioned, passing her the coffee creamer with a small smile.

"She was up all night thinking about you know who," Tomoyo winked knowingly to Sakura's dismay.

"Shut up, I'll be fine after a nice cup of," Sakura took a huge gulp without thinking, "fucking hot coffee" She choked down the searing hot drink she took. It was weird that Tomoyo knew her so well, that made her such a good friend but it could also be bad at times.

Sakura took a seat next to Eriol and took a small sip of coffee. "How long did it take before you two liked each other, and I mean really like?"

Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other before they both replied 'Day 2'. They smiled at each other and Eriol continued, "The very first day we realized we had so much chemistry. We weren't going to let each other go."

"When you find someone like that, you tend to end up together whether you like it or not. It just shouldn't be ignored." Tomoyo chimed in. Sakura nodded lightly looking at the two who seemed to love each other so much.

'Chemistry huh?'

"_Thank you for your time." He smiled at her to her surprise. He said that so sophisticatedly. Who the_ _hell was this guy? He let her go and she walked out the door not before turning back to stare at him for one last second turning around to nearly come in contact with the door. She grumbled to herself as she heard him laugh at her._

_Sakura's mind filled with the thoughts of the guy before. She was annoyed by this, no one has invaded her mind so much in one day. And she was with him for a mere 10 minutes at most._

_-------_

_She made a mad dash after him forgetting how hard it was to be in a dress and heels. It didn't matter, what mattered was getting this guys name._

------

_Sakura pushed Syaoran against the corner of the stall and crushed her lips to his knowing fully well she caught him off guard. She brought her hands up to his hair and ran her hands through it to mask his noticeable hair. Syaoran unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to react back._

_------_

_...she couldn't help but want to kiss him again_.

---------

_She brought her hand up to her lips. She had kissed Syaoran when she ran into him again. It was just to get that man away from her but what she felt wasn't included in that excuse. She enjoyed kissing him. She wanted to. _

_--------_

_Sakura didn't want to and she tried to avoid it, but she felt jealous as she saw him talking to her_.

------

_Sakura didn't know how long they stayed like that but he was warm and nice feeling and she didn't want to move. She barely knew him but he made her feel okay. _

Sakura smiled to herself. Maybe it was okay to like him. Maybe if she could keep her heart safe, she'd be fine...maybe.

'But that doesn't change the fact that HE doesn't like ME.'

"Oh Sakura? Guess what" Tomoyo broke her of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Sakura questioned looking up from her cup of coffee.

"The Sakura Trees are in full bloom today, How about we go out?" Tomoyo said laughing as she saw Sakura's eyes shine in happiness and her cheery 'yay!'

"I'll go get ready!" Sakura stated downing her now semi-hot coffee and leaving to get ready for the day. She stopped and turned around "But work?"

"We already called in for you. You have the day off," Eriol smiled warmly and she willingly gave one back.

----------------

Syaoran awoke to the sound of his cell phone going off. He cursed aloud and answered it with a grumble. "What do you want?"

"Good morning Sunshine." Eriol chirped happily from the other end of the phone call.

"What in the hell Eriol? What do you want?" Syaoran demanded groggily rubbing his eyes with his free hand. It was too damn early to be hearing his obnoxious voice. He glanced at the clock to read 10:30...so maybe it wasn't that early.

"Do you know what's today?" Eriol questioned. Syaoran could almost hear the smirk in his voice. And without waiting for a reply Eriol told him to turn on the news which Syaoran did, watching carefully for anything that might be important.

"So what, the Cherry blossoms are blooming?" Syaoran questioned clearly confused. Eriol groaned.

"You idiot. Another name for it?" Eriol asked as if talking to a 3 year old who didn't understand something.

"Oh." Was all he got before Eriol perked back up, "See you out there I'm guessing?" and he hung up.

Well that's a different story.

Sakura, would probably be out today, it's probably one of her favorite days. He smiled at the thought and went to get ready for the day's outing.

-------

"It's so beautiful." Sakura said to Tomoyo and Eriol as they walked down the busy streets filled with on lookers of the days enchantment. Sakura petals slowly drifted to the floor around them some petals managing to work their way into people's hair. But it was all part of the beauty. Dark pinks, pinks and white painted the trees in such a delicate way that people would be stupid not to stop and observe.

"How about here, Sakura?" Eriol asked looking around to see a large tree that left a large shadow. It was in the direct center of the trees as if it was being saved just for them.

"What an awesome spot!" Sakura gleefully exclaimed at the same time someone else did to the side of her. She looked to her side to see none other then Amy O'Conner walking in the same direction as her. Sakura's eyes narrowed slowly. She knew that spot was too good to be true.

"Oh hello Sakura." Amy said with a snarl but changing it quickly to a smile upon seeing Tomoyo and Eriol. "Were you planning on sitting here?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged quick glances with Sakura and they nodded their heads. "Yeah we're gonna hang out here for the day."

Sakura inwardly cheered that she had such good friends. 'Yay.'

"Oh, Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm alone and I wouldn't want to take up a whole tree by myself." Amy asked a little too kindly but it must have worked because Tomoyo and Eriol gave Sakura an apologetic look and told her it was fine.

"Oh thank you, You guys are so kind, funny how you are friends with Sakura." Amy said with such a sugar-coated voice that they almost ignored the last line up until Sakura laughed a sarcastic laugh. Amy chose to ignore Sakura and held out her hand. "I'm Amy by the way, pleasure to meet you."

"Tomoyo." She replied with a small half-smile. Truth was she didn't like this Amy girl. She looked like...trouble. But then again how much trouble can she be?

"Eriol" He said kindly and took her hand which Sakura could see the steam resinating off Tomoyo's skin. 'She'll kill her by the end of today.'

"Tomoyo lets go look for a place to grab a bite. Eriol and Amy can watch our seats if that's alright?" Sakura offered, Tomoyo gave Sakura a 'I wont leave him alone with her' stare and Sakura gave her a reassuring look. Eriol and Amy agreed and started up a shallow conversation while Sakura had to pull Tomoyo away.

"Sakura! You can't leave them, just look at her, she has sleazy written all over her." Tomoyo grumbled while staring at the black-haired vermin hitting ever so slightly on her boyfriend.

"Your boyfriend is faithful, he wouldn't do anything. Trust me." Sakura said looking at all the shops around them. "How about there?" Sakura asked to a still fuming Tomoyo while pointing at a Mc. Donalds.

"Anywhere. I don't care." Tomoyo replied angrily.

"Oh Tomoyo, cheer up, it's a beautif-" Tomoyo looked up to see why Sakura stopped mid-sentence. She followed her eyes to land on the only one staring back. She smiled a little. Eriol pulled through.

There he was, a small smile playing along his lips. Sakura's eyes didn't leave him as they walked by, while his didn't either. She couldn't do it. She looked away a small blush covered her cheeks. She could hear his faint chuckle as soon as he got close enough.

"Let's go, Tomoyo" Sakura said quickly grabbing her and pulling her slightly in the other direction.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked a small mischievous smirk playing along her lips. No way was she going to let Sakura run away.

"So it goes from meeting a kind nurse, to throwing a book at my head, to kissing, ignoring my presence, to a nice comforting talk, and now back to ignoring my presence? And here I thought we were making progress." Syaoran said off handedly. Sakura could hear the taunt in his voice. He was egging her on, she knew it. "Hmm...Maybe you're going backwards, that means kissing is next..."

"Or maybe I should just skip to launching a book at your thick skull." Sakura put up another front masking her inner happiness at him just being there, that and the fact that he had just said "making progress" as if they were something. Something more then nothing. She wasn't making any sense, but hey she got no sleep. She deserved a break right?

"Aw, so mean to poor me." Syaoran pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes. 'They're perfect for one another.' Tomoyo thought happily. It wouldn't be too long before this mask of mock-hate fell and shattered.

"Tomoyo, Sakura's appointed best friend. Nice to meet you, are you her secret boyfriend that she has yet to tell me?" Tomoyo introduced herself to which Sakura almost screamed.

Sakura watched in horror. This wasn't cool. Tomoyo did it on purpose, she knew it...she could almost hear the snicker. But what would he say? 'Something dumb most likely.'

"Syaoran, And if I was?" Syaoran asked smoothly, his face never faltered. His smirk stayed on his face. Sakura was less then a few feet away dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a light-green halter top, which he guessed was to catch some sun and also brought out her already beautiful eyes. Her hair pulled into a messy ponytail, strands of hair framing her face. The fact that she was just there brightened his mood.

"If it is true, then I just have to invite you to lunch, it's not just us though, so no need to feel awkward." Tomoyo said eyes sparkling.

"How can I refuse such a kind offer? Sakura doesn't mind though right? I don't want her to uproot a beautiful Sakura tree and launch it at my head, it might actually cause brain damage." Syaoran said sticking his tongue out to her. Syaoran liked Tomoyo's spunk. She set Sakura up, whether she meant to or not. 'This will be fun'. He had the slightest idea that she knew something he didn't.

"If that's the case, you two can play Doctor later, I know she'd enjoy that." Tomoyo said with a snicker. Sakura almost threw herself at Tomoyo. Until she decided to fight fire with fire.

"Oh did I see Eriol just laugh at one of her jokes. Uh-oh" Sakura said quickly covering her mouth in shock and pointing in the direction.

"What!" Tomoyo exclaimed blood boiling, she hastily made her way through the trees and back to their location, all the while Sakura laughed softly.

"She forgot to go get lunch." Sakura only now realized and with a sigh she walked to the closest Mc Donalds for some cheap burgers and fries. Syaoran followed on her heels. One good thing about this food was that Amy would throw a prissy fit about too many calories. 'Hah.'

"Shouldn't you be working Syaoran?" Sakura asked as they waited in line to order. She observed him from the corner of her eyes. He dressed simply, but yet he always looked so good. It wasn't fair that someone could be that gorgeous, and yet still be single.

"Nah, everything is going smoothly at work. If something does go wrong it's usually minor and can be taken care of by the individual managers working there. I just got back from a large deal in China. So everything goes well for at least a few weeks...or so I hope." Syaoran said taking a step forward after someone finished their order.

"Oh I see." Sakura said with a nod. He was interesting too. Everything about him was so opposite. He cared about his work but he was so playboy-ish, yet he wasn't. Things barely made sense nowadays.

"And why aren't you at work today Sakura?" Syaoran asked glancing at Sakura. Her eyes shined brightly and she seemed so happy.

"What? And miss such a beautiful day?"

"Yes very beautiful." He said softly looking at her with a small smile. She was so different from the girls he used to date. They were so shallow and just not worth it. Which made him think that if she was so worth it why didn't he do anything about it. And he concluded he wanted her to come to him, so he could know if she really wanted this as much as him.

"Hello, welcome to Mc. Donalds, can I take you order beautiful? " A teenage boy said eyeing up Sakura with a sly smile. Syaoran glared a bit. This kid was going to get on his nerves.

"Sure," Sakura laughed, flattered at the comment but brushed it off right after, no need to get a big head. "Can I get...hmm...there is 8 of us I think...so, can I get 8 cheese burgers and 8 large fries?"

"Anything for you, gorgeous." He winked and rang up a total and before Sakura could pull out her wallet Syaoran handed the guy a 50. He received his change and stepped to the side to wait for their order.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Sakura started, she looked at him to see him lean against the wall a glare present on his lovely face. His mood changed quickly.

"I know I didn't have to, but I did." He said that almost coldly. Syaoran didn't look up at her to see her smile, he just leaned there, glaring at the wall opposite from him.

"Well thank you," Sakura said sweetly, she couldn't figure him out. Was he jealous of this teen?

After taking their order they walked out in silence carrying the food. Syaoran glanced at the bag, "the kid even wrote his number for you. How sweet."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked leaning over to see the bag on his hand. "Oh look at that, he did. Too bad he's so young."

Syaoran was half tempted to rip the bag to shreds, but thought better of it. He was a kid, and a stupid one at that. What was currently on his mind now was the fact that she was leaning over him and her scent infiltrated his mind.

Sakura didn't miss the fact that she was close to him either. She got a silly feeling in her stomach and quickly threw her head back up from its leaning position, only she did it without thinking and ran her head into the beautiful jaw of Syaoran. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oops."

He looked like he was in pain.

Probably because he was.

Syaoran instinctively did nothing. He has nice reflexes no? He closed his eyes tightly but managed a pained laugh. "Damn, you enjoy hurting me don't you?"

"I'm sorry!" She said sheepishly. He could probably start a list of all the things she's done to him since they met. 'How embarrassing...'

"I'll be fine," He said after getting over the quick pain running through his jaw. He smirked at her, "I'm a big boy now, that stuff doesn't hurt me!"

They continued walking in silence, before Syaoran it. "I should stay away from you, you'll be the death of me." He did it to tease her, but given the choice he'd want her near him rather then away.

"Well excuse me secret-boyfriend, you're the one who agreed to lunch." Sakura shot back with a glare and a playful tone. She felt comfortable with him but still couldn't shake the fact that he wouldn't possibly like her. Or maybe she was just thinking too much.

"Like you didn't want me here," he said with a wink, part of him knew that she did want him there another part had to remind himself that she didn't like him, but then again what did he know? She was different.

She didn't grace him with an answer. She wasn't going to lie and she sure as hell wasn't going to tell the truth. By now the tree they were planning on sitting at was in view and it seemed that Eriol and Amy were free from the wrath of Tomoyo-who seemed to be enjoying her stay on Eriol's lap.

"Hey we're back" Sakura's cheery reply came to the ears of the three sitting in front of them. Syaoran looked at them, and he saw the doctor from earlier sitting down so that her legs were in the sun and the rest of her body safe under the shade of the tree. As soon as she saw him, she smiled, almost devilishly. Why did she have to be here?

"Syaoran funny seeing you here," Amy giggled out to Sakura's annoyance, for a second she wished the tree would just fall on her, but then there would be an unwanted squished sad excuse for a lady laying there and there would be no shade left. 'Damn.'

Syaoran was slightly amused. He could almost see the hate radiating off of Amy once Sakura announced they'd be having burgers and fries.

"Sakura, you bought that crap? No wonder you look so-" Amy started, a snide look on her face thinking everyone else would agree with her. Everyone aside from Sakura was shocked by the outburst and what could arise.

"I bought this 'crap'. Burgers and fries on a hot day outside, it wouldn't be the same with a salad." Syaoran cut her off with a friendly smile. He wasn't going to let her finish the sentence unless it had something good following.

Sakura laughed lightly and began passing out the food. He stood up for her...that's always a good thing. "Here Amy, a nice greasy delicious burger," Sakura said, a friendly look on her face, she knew Amy would be furious. But even Sakura hated the fact that they had to spend time together. She also hated the fact that she would most likely hit on Syaoran again and really couldn't do anything about it.

"Give me that!" She said harshly snatching the burger from Sakura's hands, nothing going unseen by anyone, though Amy hoped it would. She couldn't look bad to Syaoran and so she decided to lie. She gave him a pearly smile. "Thank you Syaoran for buying this for me, I'm sure it'll be good."

Syaoran smiled unwillingly, she was a fake. She irritated him now thinking back on it. He looked at Sakura as she took her seat next to him but against the trunk of the tree. She met his stare and smiled softly before popping a fry into her mouth.

For a few minutes everyone ate peacefully. Before Amy decided to put her plan into action.

"Oh Sakura, You're taking up so much room that I am in the sun, you should show some courtesy and switch places with me." Amy blurted out innocently.

Sakura looked at her oddly. There was PLENTY of room. She stayed as far away as possible. "Okay sure. I'll sit in the sun." She had no problem with it, and even though she knew she was faking, what harm would showing a little courtesy be?

Sakura picked herself up and switched places with Amy, sitting completely in the sun as to give her as much room as she needed though she sat extremely close to Syaoran. Sakura sat with her back to the sun and continued to finish her food.

Syaoran felt compelled to move next to Sakura but Amy somehow snuggled up next to him. 'Way to ruin everything.'

He looked over at Sakura, who somehow radiated in the sun. Her hair shined brightly, and the sun was behind her making her seem more angelic then she already looked...if that was possible.

The silence was going on for too long. It consisted of everyone just looking around at each other. Why was it so damned quiet?

She glanced at everyone. Amy was staring at Syaoran her food left uneaten. 'What a waste of money'. She glanced at Syaoran who seemed to be annoyed with the staring and tried to scoot away from Amy. She laughed a bit, but no one noticed..It wasn't fair. Why did he have her charmed? Why didn't he like her? Then she looked at the happy couple next to her, eating and sharing fries. It was sick, too much lovey-dovey crap. Or maybe that was her way of being jealous of what they had.

She glanced back at Syaoran unconsciously and found him looking at her. She was drowning in them, they had that effect on people. She wanted so much to be in Amy's spot at that current moment. But why didn't she do anything about it? Why wouldn't she just tell him and get it over with? 'Because I'm stupid and scared of being rejected.' And so she decided 'if' and only if he liked her, he'd go to her.

Amy wasn't even being noticed by Syaoran. He was too busy looking at her. 'That stupid whore'. That was until she saw someone walk by behind her. Now was her chance.

------

Okay I'm ending it here because this was getting long. And I didn't want to kill you guys of boredom if I haven't already.

Sorry if this story is going to hell.

I have a lot of the next chapter written, so it shouldn't be long before it's up...but hey what do I know? It could take another few weeks.

So review what you think? Please?


	7. Interference in the force 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it.

It's my birthday! (8-15) Yay. Well...depending on when I update that is...

I've decided to speed this up just a tad.

**Chapter 7: Interference in the force #2 **

"Jon!" Amy called out loudly gaining everyone's attention.

'Oh no.' Sakura and Syaoran thought at the same time. What was going on with these unwanted people?

Not long after she yelled his name, Jon Mayer came to the tree. A huge smile on his face as he saw Sakura in front of him. He noticed everyone else there and gave a small smile. He gave a cold look to Syaoran who just chose to ignore him.

"Hey." He said coolly, and everyone greeted him.

Syaoran couldn't stand this pretty boy, how dare he come around like he owned the place...okay so he was overreacting just a bit.

"Jon are you busy? You should come stay with us! That is alright right?" Amy asked to the group who would feel rude if they didn't let him.

And so he took a seat next to Sakura much to everyone's annoyance except Amy. 'That's right Jonny boy, keep her away from my man!'

"Sakura you look amazing." Jon's compliment seemed like it was just to gain favor in her eyes. She thanked him and watched as Amy tried to feel up Syaoran. Was she on drugs or something?

With Jon there they were able to strike up a small conversation, with a few minor differences mainly coming from with Amy and Sakura or Jon and Syaoran.

--------

"Who wants milkshakes?" Sakura suggested, during an awkward silence. Amy gave a disgusted look but when everyone 'mmm'ed' and 'yeah'ed' she smiled slowly and agreed.

"Okay I need a helping hand," She said hoping that Syaoran would go and save her from the irritation she has to work with on the daily basis.

"I'll go," Syaoran and Jon both stated then both narrowed their eyes. They were both determined to go. And Syaoran wasn't going to lose to this guy.

"Oh but Syaoran! Don't leave me!" Amy said in a whining voice that was supposed to be cute sounding and attached herself to his arm. "Let her go with Jon"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura who gave him a small smile and a sympathetic look, which he offered back after Jon held his hand out to her for help up. They laughed at each other knowing it sucked.

Syaoran watched helplessly as Sakura and Jon walked off in the direction of the stores and restaurants.

----------

Syaoran didn't know how long they were gone, but the time went by way to slow and he was getting tired of hearing Amy drag on and on about getting her hair done and the horrific job they did. Obviously Eriol and Tomoyo did because instead of listening they jumped into a make-out session.

He had to get away, just for a bit until Sakura and Jon got back. He couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go the bathroom," Syaoran said cutting her off. She looked at him skeptically. He gave her a prized smile.

"Want me to go with you?" She asked flirtatiously. She wanted him, and she wanted him badly. And she would get him somehow.

"No, that's alright, I wont be long." He said getting up and walking in the direction he came from with food.

He continued walking until he got to the side of a restaurant, and leaned his head on the wall staring in front of him at the trees in bloom. It really was a sight to see. Beautiful.

----------

This line was unbelievably long. Or maybe it was the fact that Sakura didn't want to be there? She was sitting in silence it was just too much.

"Hey Jon? I have to go to the bathroom, you don't mind do you?" Sakura said apologetically. She hoped it sounded believable.

"Oh sure, go ahead I'll be here when you return." He said looking at the menu in the front. He was a sweet guy. Too bad some amber-eyed man had her charmed.

She walked out of the line and looked to see where the restrooms were. When she spotted it she noticed that it was right next to the entrance...and also the exit. She slipped through the doors as a group of people entered the Ice cream parlor.

She walked past the building and saw Syaoran leaning casually against the wall of the restaurant next door to the ice cream parlor. She walked up to him.

"Funny seeing you here," Sakura mocked Amy's high pitched voice and laughed when Syaoran's eyes widened slightly. "Hi there" she changed her voice back to normal and stared at him for the umpteenth time today. He was just so kind on the eyes.

"Hey," he replied side-glancing at her, the sun hit her perfectly hitting her glossy lips just waiting to be kissed, so teasing. Her skin shimmered and the content smile on her face was all in all perfect. No one could match up to the current sight of her. No one. "Ditched Jon to be with me again?"

"Maybe." Sakura said leaning against the wall next to him. "I'm guessing we only have a few minutes before we have to go back to the group?"

"Unfortunately." Syaoran said with a small sigh. He wanted to be with her, but what did she want? She was too good for him, he didn't deserve someone like her.

The silence that followed was calming. They knew they'd leave each other again but it wouldn't be for long because they were having lunch together. At least they wouldn't have to wait a whole day to see each other again.

What happened next was completely unthought out. It was as spontaneous as one can get, not planned out at all. Although it was thought about more then often.

Syaoran removed himself from the wall and took a step in front of Sakura who stared idly at him. She was about to question him when his lips came on top of hers lightly. Her eyes closed on impact as sparks of excitement pooled into their stomachs, which in that time Sakura had already began to kiss him back slow and sweet. It was about time they kissed again. And though time seemed to stop, a few seconds later Syaoran pulled back a surprised look on his face.

This was slowly going to become a growing addiction. And they both knew it.

"Oh God, Sorry I-." He looked so cute like that, Was all Sakura thought before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. What a wonderful shut-up no? And this time Syaoran regretted nothing. But as fate would have it...

"Syaoran, that you?...it's about time buddy" A male voice broke through their thoughts and they shot apart to see Josh walking up to them. Sakura could faintly hear Syaoran mumble 'dammit' at the same time she mumbled a harsher word.

"Hey Josh." Syaoran said throughly frustrated. If only he could rewind back to about a few seconds ago.

"Hey doll." He greeted Sakura with a pearly smile and a wink. Sakura forced a smile and said hello. 'Way to ruin a moment that would probably never happen again!' She was beyond frustrated, she was almost livid.

"What are you doing here Josh? I thought you were doing a shoot today or something?" Syaoran asked curiously. And if he wasn't at work he was screwing some chick.

"I finished early, now I'm heading to a friend's house." Josh replied with a perverted smirk and a look which told them where that was headed. He looked at his watch and bid them farewell afterwards, as soon as his back was to them Josh cursed loudly. How in the hell did Syaoran get further with her then him? He'd have to change that. But not today, today he had someone else's pants to get into.

"I'm supposed to be in the bathroom." Sakura stated laughing sheepishly and put stray piece of hair behind her ear. She didn't look him in the eye, she couldn't dare. If she did she'd probably fall and kiss him again, but they had no time and she probably lost her nerve.

"I am too." He said with a small laugh. She wouldn't look at him. Probably because he fucked up big time. But if that had been the case why did she kiss him? 'Out of pity?' He cursed at himself for being stupid. But he wouldn't let himself get down, he smiled at her. "The line was unbelievably long?"

"Yes, very long." She nodded with a smile and walked back to her destination hoping the line was as long as she imagined.

--------

When Sakura returned with Jon, 9 milkshakes in hand, she saw the 4 others talking amongst themselves. 3 sets of eyes sparkled happy when they set eyes on the shakes in their hand. Sakura and Jon passed out the shakes and took their respectful seats.

"Sakura, Syaoran was just telling us that the lines in the bathroom were extremely long." Tomoyo said taking a small sip of her shake. Sakura met his eyes and saw a hint of a smile.

"Is that so?" Sakura replied taking a drink to keep herself from saying anything dumb or anything that would be suspicious.

"Oh weird, that happened to Sakura as well." Jon said raising an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. Sakura almost choked, but covered it up by a small cough and managed to get out a sentence sounding like, 'stupid bathrooms'.

"Yes, I guess it's about all the commotion going on today?" Eriol suggested, though he had a slight idea what actually happened. Sakura and Syaoran have been quieter then normal. He wouldn't question it here though.

"Poor Syaoran!" Amy gushed holding onto his arm as if he were dying. Though it sounded like she was the one slowly dying.

"I managed, don't worry." He said with a small chuckle.

----------

A small conversation later, Sakura found herself pulling at the grass beneath her, pulling out the bright green strands and then throwing them out at people, only to have it stop halfway and flutter slowly to the ground.

She had another handful handy and launched them in the air, only to have the wind pick up and carry the blades of grass right into the faces of Amy and Syaoran. She laughed as did Tomoyo, Eriol and Jon when their facial reactions changed and the grass innocently fell on top of them.

"Aha, oops. Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly, letting go of the newly acquired grass-ammunition. Syaoran laughed softly and brushed himself off.

However Amy's face distorted into one of anger as she began picking off the grass that precariously landed all over her. "Thanks a lot Sakura. Honestly you're such a child! The grass is filthy, especially since you touched it! Now I'll have to throw this outfit away!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Way to overreact.' She smiled at her, to piss her off more. "Don't worry, the outfit looked a little snug anyway."

Everyone watched either amused or with a look of confusion. It was about time something would break between the two of them. But no one did anything to stop them. Why would they? They expected it.

"Excuse me! This is coming from the girl who eats like a pig?"Amy shot back a look of hate etched across her face. She didn't do angry well. She looked like a rottweiler gone wrong.

"I know! I'm just as surprised as you are, I mean you eat nothing, and what you do eat, comes up the same way it went down." Sakura said even-tempered. She didn't need to yell or scream to make her point known. She took a sip from her milkshake to spite her.

"I cannot stay here with this lunatic!" Amy yelled furiously, only to hear Sakura's 'Our sentiment exactly'. She stood up and stomped the ground angrily and pathetically. This was beyond embarrassing for them all. Bystanders stopped to watch the quarrel.

She looked down at Syaoran who stared up at her weirdly. She tried to smile which looked almost psychotic. "Syaoran, love. Why don't we get out of here? Have a good time, say my place?"

Syaoran seemed to be in deep thought, trying to conjure up a way to let her down easily. "I'm sorry, I can't, I have work."

"Work? You've been here all day!" Amy protested loudly. She even added the snobbish hand flourish.

"I know, but its work regarding someone in different time zones. You see it's early there. I don't mind working late." Syaoran said in a professional voice. Was this true? No way. Was he being nice to poor little Amy? Yes, yes he was.

She gave an 'I'm-a- spoiled-brat-and-always-get-what-I-want' snarl and stomped to Jon, who held his hands up in a show of defeat. She promptly grabbed him by the arm, dragging him with her as he tried to stand to his feet and began protesting.

-------

"Now that...was weird." Tomoyo said in a normal voice after they made their exit. Everyone nodded and they sat there in a small silence.

"Do you really have to work Syaoran?" Eriol asked causing all eyes to land upon him.

"What do you think?" Syaoran answered with a question and a poker face.

"Well you seemed very believable." Tomoyo said nodding. His front was enough to fool her.

Eriol stared him down trying to catch a lie, but found none. At least Syaoran could keep a straight face. Eriol found himself agreeing with Tomoyo who seemed so sure.

Syaoran was about to speak when Sakura spoke up.

"He's lying." Sakura said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at her weirdly and she gave him the same look back.

"I was lying, would you want to go home with her?" Syaoran said with a shudder.

"In that case lets go back, the suns going to go down soon." Tomoyo offered. Sakura agreed with a nod. The sun was starting to go below the tops of the tree. There wouldn't be much sunlight left if they stayed any longer.

"Well I'll be leav-"

"Nonsense Syaoran! We can't just ditch you. Why don't you come to? It's not a problem at all, and I'm sure Sakura would love the company." Tomoyo interrupted him a kind smile on her face. "And besides, since Amy and that Jon guy came it seemed a lot less tolerable."

"I don't want to intrude." Syaoran said running a hand through his hair. He glanced at everyone to see if they would mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and lets go." And with that they were all on their way to Sakura and Tomoyo's humble abode, Eriol and Syaoran talking amongst themselves walking in front of Sakura and Tomoyo who talked to each other.

"Oh Sakura.." Tomoyo said with a small gasp and a voice which seemed regretful.

"What?" Sakura asked looking around oddly and worriedly. Eriol and Syaoran slowed their walk to listen to what Tomoyo gasped about.

"Your back is inflamed, it's so sunburned." Tomoyo said with a pitied look. It looked like it was going to hurt for awhile. Her back was dark red and thanks to the shirt she was wearing her entire back was burned.

Sakura shrugged. No pain no gain. If it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger. "I'll be fine." how could she be so stupid as to not take sun block? More importantly why did she trade places with Amy?

----------

By the time they reached the house the sun had set and Tomoyo was complaining that the certain pair of sandals she was wearing were hurting her feet.

"You are such a girl." Sakura replied with an eye roll. She opened the front door and let everyone walk in. Tomoyo glared but small hints of a smirk were on her mouth.

"Would you rather be considered with manly traits?" Tomoyo countered. Sakura was the one to glare this time when the guys stared oddly at them having only caught 'you' and 'manly traits' from their conversation.

"Nothing!" Sakura defended herself. She must have seemed like a freak thanks to Tomoyo! She groaned as they gave her a look of unbelieving.

"How's your back?" Syaoran took the time to ask. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see the vibrant reddish color popping from her shoulders backwards. It didn't hurt...yet. But she could feel the radiating heat the burn caused on her back, as if rays were still pounding on it.

"It's..uhmm...red." Sakura said with a laugh. She didn't want sympathy or anything. But it was going to be a bitch after awhile. She concluded that she'd walk around naked...okay so maybe she wouldn't. This was slightly confusing. Why would Syaoran care? Or maybe he was just being nice in front of everyone. But he kissed her? What the hell.

Syaoran on the other hand was having a constant battle with himself. Why would she kiss him? Was it to just make him feel better. Was it for a different motive? Did she like him? What the hell.

"I say we watch a movie." Eriol stated with a small grin on his face as he gazed at his lovely girlfriend. He loved making her watch movies with him. Actually scratch that, he loved doing everything with her. She was perfect in his eyes.

"Oh no Eriol. I am not watching a scary movie! I refuse." Tomoyo said with a determined look. She didn't mind scary movies because she didn't have to watch it actually. She could cling to her boyfriend without him getting upset and movies trigger spontaneous make-out sessions.

"Killer clowns from outer space it is!" Sakura said gleefully looking for the tape she had hidden in the back of her movie collection with all the other cheesy horror movies. Once she found it she put it in and started it up.(A/n: Have you ever seen that movie? Very funny. And kinda creepy...stupid, demented, human body-innards snatching clowns, who like to turn them into cotton candy and feast upon it later on. Ahaaha. Makes me dislike clowns though.)

"I'll go make popcorn!" Sakura then said as opening credits rolled. Tomoyo looked at her with a questioning look from her current position next to Eriol.

"You're a bottomless pit, aren't you?" She asked with a giggle to which Sakura stuck her tongue out and walked away to find the popcorn.

----------

Syaoran glanced to the side to see Tomoyo and Eriol glued to the TV, his presence unnoticed. The ego in him was hurt. He looked around, the typical lady house very nice furniture very precisely placed and fashionable...which he guessed was Tomoyo the designers choice. He noticed things which seemed out of place such as the huge amount of horror movies and other nicknacks which didn't seem Tomoyo-ish but more Sakura-ish. Speaking of. Maybe she could aid his hurt ego. 'Not likely...ahah'

He got up and followed the way Sakura went. When he got there Sakura was leaned over looking into the microwave that was on the counter top in front of her. He couldn't help but stare, hey he was a guy. "I've never been in your house before."

Sakura whirled around and met the cocky grin of Syaoran standing in all beautiful-ness. "I bet you feel so accomplished." She said with a sarcastic tone.

The silence that followed was welcoming because the scent of popcorn could be smelled and the sound of it made her happy. She loved popcorn. But Sakura would rather stare at him then the microwave.So she did it inconspicuously this time, making sure he didn't catch her.

"You know you're burning the popcorn right?" Syaoran asked listening to the individual pops of popcorn which told him that they were slowly burning one by one. Sakura sent him an odd look. The timer still had a good 30 seconds left, but not a second later the scent of burnt popcorn filled her nose and she made a disgusted look. Nothing tasted and smelt as bad as burnt popcorn to her. She quickly stopped the microwave and threw it away and got a new bag out, cursing about bad popcorn and too smart for their own good pretty boys.

"You think I'm pretty." Syaoran snickered slightly after hearing her mumble supposedly incoherent words. She looked at him as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Who said I was implying you?" She said after giving up the charade. He brandished a perfect smile. And walked a few steps closer to her.

"Who else would you be talking about?" He whispered huskily and subdued. His eyes went through her as if reading her, and they were locked, not to be torn away for fear of missing a scarce emotion to play across the others eyes.

"Shut up." She said backing up slowly as if trying to protect herself from the sexy man in front of her whispering almost deadly sounding words. But every inch of her being was ready to throw herself at him. And she would too, if not for the fact that only 90 percent of her rational mind was overtaken by lustful envisions, the other 10 percent still keeping her safe from the harm that could arise.

"You kissed me," He said randomly referring to earliar, though knew it would have an effect. His voice still extremely low which he knew got her good, she was caught in a corner. But so was he, he was so willing to disregard her feelings and throw her on the counter. But that could end so badly. She could kill him for all he knew. And he wanted her to feel safe and okay with him. But damn her for being so...her.

"You kissed me!" She said raising her voice to a suppressed yell. She hadn't realized she was whispering. He was coming up close now she was within arms reach of him, and she was almost egging him to come closer with the glare on her face.

"You wanted me to." He wanted it to come off as a question, but it came out as a statement as he lowered himself to be eye level with her. His eyes still connected to her green orbs unrelenting as she never looked away.

"You wanted to." Sakura replied airily. As much as she tried to fight this temptation she was losing the battle and quickly. His breathe hit her lips in an aching kind of way, she was about to give in. Almost. She held her breath as if she was going to drown. And before she knew it his lips fell onto hers perfectly.

And she gave into the temptation with no regret.

Her arms found their way around his neck delicately bringing him closer to her in an attempt to keep him there and a sign to deepen the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist holding her steady because he somehow knew her legs would buckle and she'd lose herself in the kiss which brought them such unimaginable bliss. It was so lightening for the both of them, they felt good they didn't want to leave it. And yet somehow as if God was tormenting the lustful couple something managed to get in the way...again.

Being so preoccupied, the popcorn had began to burn filling their nose with the horrible smell, causing them to pull apart and giving some air to the air-deprived duo.

"You made me burn the pop corn again!" Sakura said a hint of irritation showing through her embarrassed shy voice, her face was a bright pink and her head downtrodden only meeting his eyes to yell at him.

"Me? No, you just suck at making popcorn." He said back, his cocky self returning as he snatched the popcorn from her hand and moved her to the side putting it in the microwave.

----------

And about 3 minutes later Syaoran returned into the living room a content smile on his face as he popped a perfectly popped popcorn into his mouth. Sakura soon followed a glowering look on her face as she stared at the bowl which looked so buttery...so delicious...so perfect. 'Like him. Damn him'.

After a few minutes of watching Sakura suffer the agony of having no popcorn he passed her the bowl and watched the movie, a smile on his face. Today was just getting better and better. Syaoran had gotten close to her, even had his arms around her without her kicking him in the crotch. It felt good. Holding her, keeping her safe. He enjoyed that feeling rather then the sex and money craving bitches. Sakura was different though. Reserved, but yet so open to his touches, wanting them, almost as much as him. She confided in him somewhat. And she was a damn good kisser too.

Sakura took the time to try and cool off as well. The thing that happened in the kitchen was so unexpected, but so enjoyed. And it left her with a good feeling. Just knowing that she felt safe with him. That he made her feel good, and her friend liked him too. And it didn't hurt that he was an excellent kisser.

And speaking of, Tomoyo and Eriol were in yet another make-out session. "Get a room." She mumbled with a mock-disgusted voice. She was actually happy for them...but she didn't need to see them swap spit. When they didn't acknowledge her she threw a popcorn at them. And missed. Threw another...and missed.

Syaoran watched amused as her attempted assault with popcorn failed miserably. But miraculously the 36th (yes he counted) popcorn peice managed to hit Tomoyo square on the cheek causing her to pull away with a pant and a glare.

"Sakura what do you want?" Her words were slightly slurred and came out between inhales, a dazed smile on her face.

"Get a room" Sakura replied munching on some popcorn. And staring at the TV screen. Basically ignoring her as she did.

"Okay, come on Eriol. To my room!" Tomoyo cheered, before registering the current state of her living room which was covered in popcorn.

"Sakura Kinomoto! You're destroying this place!" Tomoyo said with a groan. The buttery substance would ruin her carpets and furniture. "I expect it clean by tomorrow!"

"Yes mother." Sakura said monotonously never taking her eyes off the screen, and with that she realized she was once again alone with Syaoran.

They watched the movie silently enthraled by the craziness of it. But ever so slightly taking glances at one another.

---------

And as the movie ended Sakura started to feel the pain of her back. The stinging sensation that would soon become a problem. She winced slightly removing herself from her resting position against the couch.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran's care laced voice met her ears as she shrugged. He was watching her? But why?

"Just the sunburn." She said with a small sigh. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some aloe vera and some aspirin, God knows I'm going to need it."

She returned with the bottle filled with green gel and a regretful look on her face. "I know this is stupid, and all. But I can't reach all of my back..." She trailed off embarrassed, she didn't know why. I guess it was a whole different story when your blood wasn't coursing with the urge 'to' do him.

He looked thoughtful for a bit as if contemplating doing it or not. "I don't know, why should I?"

She flushed a bit. This wasn't what she expected. He wasn't supposed to question her about it. He was supposed to just help her out. Where was his 'knight in shining armor' self when she needed it. And then it finally set in. He was playing with her again as he always did. He expected her to fall for that. Well he had another thing coming! "You're an ass, if you think I'm going to beg-"

"Just lay down Sakura." Syaoran's gentle and yet commanding voice stabbed through her thoughts. She did as he was told grabbing a pillow and laying on the floor her head resting on the soft fabric of the pillow.

Syaoran grabbed the bottle and took off its cap and straddled her hips looking down at her reddened back. He didn't want her to get uncomfortable or to hurt her, but he didn't want the hassle of having to lean over her. But what he didn't know was that she didn't mind it at all, and if anything it was just sending her mind in a rush of very lustful thoughts.

He tipped the bottle over a good 6 inches above her back and watched as the green gel fell onto her back causing her to wince. "Relax.."

"It's fricken cold Syaoran," She said roughly, though obliging to his order. She didn't know if it felt good or hurt when she felt his hand gingerly rub the liquid on her back in slow motions. She concluded that it both hurt and felt good but thought nothing more because she couldn't. Her mind was blank.

Syaoran could feel the muscles in her back flex and twitch as his hands moved along them. He used a feather touch as to keep her from as much pain as possible, but she ceased her winces and only gulped loudly when he had gone over a sensitive spot. He could feel the heat from her back and felt empathetic. He didn't want her to be in pain, he didn't want her hurt.

"How's your back?" Syaoran asked quietly while applying the gel to her shoulders. His voice was so soothing that she almost forgot to answer. He could probably get anything from her if he asked with that sensuous voice.

"Better then expected..." Sakura's voice was distant, had she known any better she'd think he done this often. 'Most likely massages.' And speaking of, she wouldn't mind getting one of those...but this was for a reason she remembered. The only reason he was doing this was because if he didn't she'd be in pain.

"Good."

When he got off of her, it signaled to Sakura that he was finished. He was still next to her sitting with on his legs, his feet propped him up and when she pushed herself up she sent him a thankful smile. Her back was feeling better already thanks to the aloe. "Thank you."

Syaoran nodded briefly and looked at his gel-covered hands and then rubbed them onto her bare arms leaving lines of gel down them. She looked down at her arms the beginnings of a glare on her face. "I really needed that Syaoran. Really." Her sarcastic reply made him chuckle. She was so cute when she was angry.

"Syaoran you have problems" she said madly trying to rub in the gel present on her arms. He was such a kid. But yet she still liked him. He was a jerk. But yet she still liked him.

"Aww...that hurt Sakura. Right here." He pointed to his heart and feigned hurt. His smile let her know he was faking and she rolled her eyes and made to get up and walk away. But he grabbed her hand and he brought her to him so that she was against him.

"Don't leave" Syaoran said into her ear the hot breath on her cheek caused her to completely switch her current attitude. Her breath quickened slightly and her heart began drumming violently in her chest. She barely caught his words and did very little to try and get away anyway.

Syaoran feathered kisses along her neck, not really thinking about how she felt about it, he just did what he wanted to, and she in turn let him, she even brought her neck closer to the feather soft touches that reveled her mind.

Her hormones serged and she pulled away-much to his disappointment, but lust could be detected in her eyes and she didn't really care because not soon after she crushed her lips to his. Hard. Managing to knock him backwards onto his back, yet staying lip-locked. All their worries and problems seemed to disappear whenever this happened, replaced by a natural attraction to one another.

They pulled apart for air and Syaoran looked into her glowing green eyes, his arms found their way around her waist his hands resting on her lower back hidden behind her shirt. They were both panting hard now, and her hands were resting lazily on his chest "I could really get used to this-"

"I know," She breathed out softly cutting off answering his statement before he finished it and smiled when his lips brushed against hers quickly before they pulled apart.

"You know how bad this could look?" He then asked noticing that she was between his legs and they looked just about ready to do something that shouldn't be seen out in public. He made a quick nod in the direction of Tomoyo's room and was cut short when she told him to shut up and they were sent back into another mind-numbing kiss.

And this was one addiction they really didn't want to give up...

Unless something really was against them today.

And there was.

There was a creaking sound and some foot steps, and then Tomoyo's silhouette popped out through the shadows of the hallway wide eyed and shocked. "I didn't see anything, I promise."

Sakura and Syaoran had whipped apart as quick as lightning but even so Tomoyo knew what had happened. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Tomoyo could see their flushed faces, she knew she wrecked the moment and cursed herself for needing a drink.

"I'm going now, you can go back to doing-"

"No it's alright, I have to get home anyway." Syaoran said weirdly. Something made him embarrassed not because he was with her but because he didn't feel worthy enough to be with her. He stood up and brushed himself off. He rarely got embarrassed, this was such a weird day.

"But you walked here?" Tomoyo said eyeing him funnily. Did he lose a few screws in that pretty little head of his? He stopped to think about it and shrugged. All this time Sakura stayed very silent. She was caught making out with the guy by her best friend, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I'll drive him? I have to go home and get some stuff anyway." Eriol offered walking out of the bedroom running a hand through his hair. And after insisting upon it the two men left the house leaving the two ladies to talk amongst themselves.

---------

Okay I'm done. Blah, sorry the chapter is awkward and stupid but I was bored. More to come...I think.

Review and tell me what you think kthx. -heart-

me...


	8. Plans

Oh my god. I'm bacckkkkk

I'm finally on summer break, downside: I'm working like a maniac. buttt...

Out of the goodness of my heart, i decided to UPDATE.

Note: I know this isn't realistic as some of you hopefuls hoped it would be, butttt...if you don't like it, by all means STOP. I don't intend for it to be, but then again its my story, I like to use my imagination and I believe that diving into fantasy wont hurt you.

Secondly, I want to speed this up a bit, so blahhbszkgjafaff

Thirdly, this is more of a filler chapter just so you guys know I'm not DEAD lol. Anyway. Review? maybe...possibly?

Chapter 8

"_Tomoyo for the last time! I was not raping him!" Sakura huffed pushing Tomoyo in the shoulder in an attempt to show her anger. This was going on all night and all of the early morning! And she had a feeling it wouldn't end anytime soon either._

"_Soooo...how was it?" Tomoyo questioned wriggling her eyebrows and nudging her side. She kept her up all night. Tomoyo found it so humourous. Sakura's mask was slowly falling apart, and instead of getting broken Sakura was falling hard for a cocky bastard that she proclaimed was never her type at one point. Boy was she wrong. The sun was shining brightly, foreshadowing something good off in the distance. She had a feeling. _

"_It was amazing," Sakura blurted without thinking. When she realized, she turned her head to take back what she said to meet Tomoyo's huge grin and 'I told you so' eyes. "Shut up!"_

"_Sakura's got feelings for the pretty boooyyy," Tomoyo mocked, riling her up._

"_No I do not! Shut it!" Sakura objected her face blushing from the thoughts. Tomoyo pointed it out with a finger and laughed triumphantly. Sakura hung her head, officially defeated. She knew though, that deep down, if she wanted to, she could have fought back, she seemed to lose her edge when it came to a certain amber-eyed boy._

"_But you kissed him and liked it!" Tomoyo said giddily failing to notice someone coming at them quickly and failing to note that it was coming--colliding into Sakura. Tomoyo gasped in surprise as the image played out. _

_Sakura collided head on into someone's chest before she could even react, eyes wide in surprise she fell to the ground, the guy on top of her due to his larger stature._

"_Mother fu-" _

"_I should have known you'd be the one I'd run into." Sakura registered Syaoran's voice. She looked up to meet familiar amber eyes. Had she been in any other situation with any other person she'd curse them into oblivion and make sure they paid for whatever surgery she'd need on her butt. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked awkwardly from his position on top of her, yet a calm and cool smile on his face. This was starting to become a habit. Running into her and getting hurt. He was getting used to it, expecting it. And for the slightest fleeting moment thought about how many hospital visits they'd have to go into when they hooked up for good. _

"_I will be as soon as you get your fat ass off of me," Sakura replied pushing at him with a small blush as bystanders murmured about indecency. Syaoran laughed but made no move to get up, a cocky smile replacing the cool one. Her mind instead of degrading the stupid face, registered it as a familiar comforting look. It was him, part of him, she embraced it. She'd have that over a regular and plain smile that was so common nowadays._

"_Me? That may be the case, but at least I'm not clumsy! Running into people like that, What's wrong with you?" He retaliated. Sakura stared at him crazily. Did he just say that or was she hearing things? He couldn't possibly have said SHE ran into HIM, could he?_

"_You're the clumsy idiot here! Not me! And where the hell is your quick knight-in-shining-armor reflexes! YOU'RE supposed to catch me before I fall, but nooo...you go and fall on me!" Sakura said before she thought again. _

_Syaoran caught her, he had the edge up again. He loved this. He looked her in her eyes, dangerously close to her lips. "Am I supposed to be your knight Sakura?" _

_She flushed a shade of pink and pushed his chest to make him move and he did, as slow as he possibly could. She glared at him and then to the laughing Tomoyo standing to the side of them. Tomoyo outstretched her hand and Sakura grabbed it only so she could get up and away from them as fast as she could. They drove her mad! _

_...but truth be told, was he supposed to be her knight? He fit the profile quite well. _

"_I need coffee." Sakura mumbled to herself refusing to acknowledge their presence now and starting to walk away. Tomoyo and Syaoran both grabbed one of her shoulders rooting her to the spot. She almost growled but contained herself. _

"_We can get coffee together. I'm sure we have the time before we head off to work." Tomoyo suggested pointing ahead of them at a local coffee shop. Sakura sighed deeply and agreed looking at the handsome guy who's hand was still holding onto her shoulder. Syaoran saw her glance at his hand and he released her. The warm sensation that pooled in her stomach slowly faded away. _

"_Syaoran are you going to work today or is Eriol taking care of things today?" Tomoyo asked with a small voice that seemed like she was up to something. _

"_I might go in, but yeah he's there." Syaoran stated with a smile. Tomoyo nodded and pushed them into the direction of the coffee shop. _

"_Hey! Where are you taking me!" Syaoran yelled childishly trying to dig his heels into the concrete to no avail. _

"_To get coffee where else?" Sakura answered for her in a knowing voice not even trying to fight it anymore. Tomoyo liked to get what she wanted, hence her straight-forwardness and 'either love me or hate me' personality._

_When they entered the smell of coffee filled their noses and a soothing feeling overcame them. They got up to the counter to meet a cheery young girl who eyed Syaoran with a lustful gaze causing Sakura to roll her eyes. 'Sure he's hot...sexy...absolutely gorgeous, but do you have to stare!?' Sakura found herself in a state of hypocrisy. Here she was drooling over the guy, while trying to condemn this young girl for doing the same thing._

"_Hi, what can I get for you?" The girl purred ignoring the girls and zoning in on only Syaoran. Sakura took a step forward and felt her arm brush against his. She gave the girl a look that clearly meant 'back off' and less-than politely ordered 3 coffees for the three of them. She was shocked by her own actions, she was never possessive over a boyfriend before, so why now?_

_After receiving their coffee they sat in 3 of the comfy chairs that adorned the comfortable setting of the coffee shop. They struck up a conversation about their work, and how it was going. As their coffee was slowly dwindling away and their conversation was turning more about what they had to do that day, they decided it was time to go off to their respectful jobs. _

_Tomoyo was the first to leave, no doubt in Sakura's mind that it was on purpose, to get the two alone. Sakura rolled her eyes and inwardly felt glad to get a little bit more time with him. _

_Syaoran was quick to pick up on his dear friend Tomoyo's actions too. Enjoying the fact that she was on his side, or at least against Sakura. "I'll give you a ride to work?" He didn't want to leave her. Not yet, this run in wasn't long enough. He sighed, he was hopeless._

_Sakura looked at him oddly, trying to read him. Was he being serious? Or just being kind, not really meaning it... only offering it to be a gentleman? She wanted to go, but the hospital was a few blocks away. "You work in the opposite direction as me. And I'm fully capable of walking." _

_Syaoran could sense the hesitance in her response, how unsure she was. She wanted to go he knew it. He wasn't convinced, and she knew it too. "Come on Sakura, let me be a gentleman, don't worry about it." _

_He led her to his car holding the door open for her allowing her into his car. She slid into the car with a smile, she liked the gentlemen side of him. Once they were situated nicely he started the car and they found themselves directly in the middle of traffic. The car was entirely too quiet for his likings. _

"_So...I heard you tried to rape me the other night." Syaoran said as if searching for the truth that he already knew. The flirty smirk that played across his lips didn't help. Neither did the fact that she was going to be stuck with him in traffic. She slowly started regretting accepting the offer that he pushed her into agreeing to and cursed the traffic._

_This was how it was now. If he wasn't messing with her, Tomoyo or Eriol was. She rolled her eyes. "Syaoran you idiot. You were there you should know. And you were just as aware of what was going on as me." But...She couldn't say she hated it. And if she did say she hated it, anyone with a brain could tell she didn't mean it._

_Syaoran smiled innocently and chuckled softly. She was too cute, especially when frustrated. "Well in my expert opinion, I do believe I was taken advantage of." _

_Sakura flushed. Like hell he was! "You pulled me onto you, you wanted it just as much as I did!" She growled in irritation. You'd think she'd get a tolerance level with irritating humans after being around so many people, especially Tomoyo and Syaoran for so long, but nooo, they just find new ways of pissing her off. _

"_So you wanted it hm?" Syaoran thought aloud. Laughing in amusement as she smacked him in the arm an amused smile finding its way to her face as well. He would have kissed her if the red light they were currently stopped at didn't turn green and the traffic slowly dispersed. He enjoyed her presence, and he was starting to believe that she did to. But how could she like being in the company of an idiot egotistic guy like himself? It made no sense. But he wouldn't question it. _

_They drove up to the hospital in silence and as soon as he pulled up to the front she turned to him with a sweet smile and thanked him genuinely and got out of the car. _

"_Hey Sakura?" Syaoran called after her, "..Lets go out..somewhere...anywhere." He sighed and drove out of the parking lot, knowing very well that she was out of hearing distance. He'd ask her eventually._

_----_

A few weeks had past since Sakura had last run into Syaoran. Following their _fun_ day in the sun. And though that meeting was short, it was another meeting she wouldn't forget, because he had the way of engraving himself into her mind.

It was a different feeling while she was at work. She could say she missed him. But she wouldn't. She was too stubborn for that. But, every time she'd walk into the locker room or the room she first met him at, she couldn't help but be reminded of him. And the Reminiscing would soon last for the day, it just wouldn't go away.

Okay, so she wasn't as stubborn as she seemed, at least she could say he was an exception. So she did miss him. Big deal. That didn't mean anything, its not like she needed him to be around to function normally. She just wasn't used to the lack of stupid arguments that left her frustrated, in a content 'I don't want it to end' kind of way. She sighed deeply. Who was she kidding?

Her often rational and intellect-reflecting eyes were now often times clouded with thoughts. Her seemingly quick remarks came out strained, she didn't feel like herself, was this what it was like to ache for someone? It couldn't be. At least, that's what she tried to believe.

"Sakura," a deep and gruff voice called out to her, and all thoughts were virtually wiped away replaced with comforting familiarity. She turned around with a warm smile and met the face of the chief. "How are you doing?"

This man, though cold on the exterior was just like a large teddy bear as soon as you got past the initial intimidating features. He had dark grey eyes and a set frown, that lacked friendliness and seemed to only show good emotion in the presence of important people, which lightened Sakura's mood whenever she'd see the small beginnings of a smile form on his face when he greeted her hello. If Sakura could say that she was taken in by two people it would be Tomoyo and this man.

He was a long friend of her fathers, long before she was even born. He offered her a home, which she kindly declined seeing as she felt a more general connection to her best friend. But after sensing her talents in the field of medicine and her knowledge and determination after her families death he decided that he'd support her in her need to learn more about everything and anything medicine, she was inspired to learn more about it, anything that could help people in a positive way. He risked things on her, got her private teachers to speed her training and knowledge needed. He took a shot on her and wasn't disappointed, although she knew that he could get in trouble due to her age and kept her files in an area that could keep her far under the radar as possible. He'd personally take her files places and check with the higher powers himself, and if Sakura didn't know any better she'd think he thought of her as a daughter. It made her happy, she was glad to work there.

"I'm doing good," She said slightly detached at the simple thought of a guy. She concluded that it was unfair. Completely unfair for him to be able to toy with her moods without even being around. It wasn't fair. "Things are good, how are things? How's Ella?"

Ella, his wife was his complete opposite, the sweetest woman you'd ever meet. But slowly but surely she was rubbing off on him, spreading her contagiously good natured-ness everywhere. And you can tell because at the mention of her name his eyes lightened and his facial expression became that of a love sick boy. It made her want a love like that.

"Good, good. She misses you. You should come for dinner some time. I think she'd very much enjoy you and Tomoyo's company." He nodded checking his watch to see the time. He seemed to be in no rush.

"Hey Chief?" Sakura called out timidly. He looked at her, his normally hardened gaze softening, bidding her to go on, "How do you know what love is? How do you know they are the right person for you?" She continued softly, a small dazed smile on her face.

"You just know. Normal things that would usually bother you or annoy you wouldn't bother you if they were the one doing it. Their faults are over-looked and thought of as a strength. They can conquer you with a smile and bring you to tears with a single sentence. You can't take them out of your head, even if you tried-but you never do try because it feels almost sin-like. Everything reminds you of them...And eventually you start to see only them, you see someone with their eye color and you see them, or the same hair cut, anything. You miss the arguments and the good, and when they aren't around you can't think straight and your heart almost aches for them." It flowed through his mouth and to her ears as if he was envisioning Ella right then and there and betraying herself, someone popped up into her head. Her mask done away by the mature and wise man.

"They make your heart stop and your breath catch in your throat just by seeing them. You'll find the one..." He stopped his rambling when he saw that she wasn't fully aware because she seemed to zoom in on something behind him. His gaze followed her own and he saw a young man standing against the hall door, eyes watching her, a soft smile on his face, he chuckled knowingly, "...if you haven't already"

She blushed furiously, and laughed sheepishly waving off the obscene thought. He gave her a look that was code for 'too late, you've been caught'. His face turned back to that of stone and he walked away stoic as ever. She smiled to herself, he liked to put on such an act. It took only a second for her to realize the reason he walked away and why her heart was fluttering within its confinements.

She looked back up to him, and he just stood there, as if egging her to go to him. Which she did, slowly while keeping her eyes on his.

"Syaoran.." She managed to get out, her insides jumping at the sight of him. Gorgeous as ever, but it was more then just seeing him as a hot guy, it was Syaoran. Someone who's company could make her day for days.

"Hi," He said smoothly standing up straight and then walking into the room. "I told them my arm hurt by your insufficient medical care, Amy seemed quite pleased by those reasoning and led me into a room, but when she left to get my chart I came to find you.." He smiled down at her and could feel himself returning back to a more happier and content self. Truth be told he felt emptier without seeing her or coming in contact with her for awhile. He could bet money that she felt the same too.

"Gee, because getting you into the back was worth me losing my job right?" Sakura said reverting back to normal. She took the bait he dangled but felt a warm feeling engulf her. Part of her wanted to strangle herself, why did she get so damned close to this guy?

"Actually it is.." He trailed off and she made to walk away grumbling as she went but he grabbed her wrist softly "Kidding, I actually came here for a reason"

"Oh yeah? What are you doing here then?"

He pulled her into the closest room which happened to be the break-room. She eyed him questiongly but went with it.

"I want you... to come somewhere with me." Syaoran mumbled with an air of shyness, he was standing close enough to smell her perfume.. He had to quickly add the last part because he didn't think now would be the right time to tell her that, even though it was painfully obvious that he did.

Sakura felt normal though, being close to him like that and him asking her somewhere. This was new. She felt giddy though, her heart skipping a beat or two. "Syaoran are you asking me out on a date?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Give me a reason why I should"

---

There.

happy?

If you are...you'd review and force me to update again.


	9. Addiction And Togetherness

Note: I think I was asked if I was keeping to the summary, yes I am–starting now I think everything will start happening according to the plot line.

And Now for some fluffy goodness

–I've decided that their relationship needs to speed just a tad bit. Though thats not to say they wont be at each others throats, they'll just be in a more 'together' feel. Make sense? I don't know. Whatever, just read. Haha.

Chapter 9: Addiction To A Softer Side

"_Give me a reason why I should"_

She was afraid to look into his eyes cause she knew she would see reason enough within their depths. She questioned herself as to why she asked for a reason when she knew fully well she didn't need a reason to want to go with him. The offer was more then enough.

But Syaoran's body was reacting on his own accord, like a moth to a flame. His hand reached up and with his thumb, brought her chin up to make her look at him with the gentlest of touches. His look was deep, searching her own for anything that went against what he was feeling. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body while he lowered his head down to lightly brush his lips against her own. Not a second later he pulled away, allowing himself to linger centimeters from her inviting lips. He could almost feel her disapproval at his stopping of his kiss. And he himself felt betrayed that he'd pull away. Although, a smirk came across his lips as he felt her lips press demandingly against his own to recreate what had just happened.

Now was his chance, he pulled away the same smirk adorned his face and his eyes lit up with mischief, and she knew right away something smart-assed would be said, she knew it; she knew him. "You couldn't NOT say yes to me. You should be honored to go out with this gorgeousness" He said it with the most playful of tones while posing as if he was some god and felt a warm feeling come across him as he heard her burst out laughing a genuine laugh her eyes sparkling brilliantly. 'She's beautiful..'

"Is that so?" She said through her laugh and gave a slight pause for effect as he waited for an actual response as he nodded. "If that's the case, then I must go."

"Really?" He said disbelief coming across his features. Did she just agree to go on a date with him?

"Yes really, let me just get my things and change, lucky for you I just got off" Sakura said while picking up some of her things after a good minute she turned around to meet Syaoran's innocent eyes. "Are you going to let me change you pervert?"

"Oh! Sorry?" Syaoran mumbled out turning to leave, walking out of the door. He thought he saw someone turn and walk quickly away from the door while he walked away, but shrugged it off when he saw no one in the hall.

---

Jon high tailed it away from the break room door after seeing Syaoran turn around. He growled in anger. He had went to take a small break when he saw the two of them kissing How dare Syaoran touch her. HE was the one who went out on a date with her, she should be kissing HIM not that idiot play boy.

He wanted her to himself, he wanted her since she first got there. This was bullshit. How dare he move in on _his _property. But what could he do about this?

'She can't date patients' His mind screamed as he went and grabbed Syaoran's folder. As he went though it he saw that she had been his doctor more then once. 'This is good...very good. That'll keep them apart.'

With this new found information in tow, he went to bring his papers to the chief. After the short walk to his office he found the door to be shut.

---

Amy made to talk with the chief about getting some vacation time in his office to find it empty. She was going to walk out when she saw something on his desk that caught her attention. A large manila folder with _Sakura Kinomoto-classified_ scribbled on top of it.

Now normally, Amy could give a rats ass about anything that had to do with Sakura. But there was a new ingredient thrown into the mix; Syaoran Li. She wanted any dirt she could find on the bitch. Her curiosity got the better of her and she quietly shut his door, and crept over to the folder, carefully opening it, even though no one could see her.

What she found her surprised her. This explained why Sakura was here, why she was so young at becoming a nurse. Why everything didn't add up. She had inside help; The chief. She cackled. "Oh this is good...very good. He wont like her when she doesn't have a job" a/n: I really don't care to go into depths with what's INSIDE the folder, because hell I don't feel like thinking that hard and you can use your imagination. Just know that...its not good, and she'll lose her job if it gets out to higher powers. 'Kay on with it.)

She got to the fax machine and made to fax it to the district when she heard the door knob turn. Her eyes widened and she froze to the spot. 'Oh crap.'

"Amy? What are you doing in here?"

She let out a huge breath of relief. "Jonny, its just you."

"Still haven't answered me Amy"

Amy and Jon were good friends outside of the hospital and they complimented each other well. She trusted him with everything. 'But can I trust him with this? He's basically in love with her.' She decided to take the chance.

"Look at what I discovered. " She explained, indicating the folder on the chief's desk.

"You shouldn't be snooping Amy." He chastised like a father would. She gave him a dark look and told him to just look, which he did after making sure no one was coming. What he saw was a shocker. "This could get Sakura fired."

"That's not a bad thing Jon" Amy defended, "You like Sakura right? you aren't allowed to date co-workers either, this will be beneficial for the both of us. I could get her out of my hairs and you could finally snag that poor excuse of a woman."

Jon took a minute to think it over before he got a wicked smile and brought out the folder with Syaoran's records. He explained to her what they thought, and he figured he'd skip the middle man since the chief was already helping her get around the system and go directly to the district.

Their plans would be perfect.

-----

When Sakura finished getting her things ready Syaoran led her to his car where he proceeded to take her out to dinner because he figured she was hungry after her long days work. He stopped at a local diner that she had heard about before but never had the chance to go.

"I always come here to eat, its one of my favorite spots and its always toned down." Syaoran explained as he parked the car. He walked over to the passenger side and held open the door for her. "Sorry its not classy.."

Sakura thanked him with a smile and was glad that he could show her to a place that he enjoyed rather then trying to prove himself worthy by taking her to an extremely expensive restaurant like Jon had.

They walked into the place and Syaoran was greeted by a pretty red head girl dressed in a 50's-themed uniform. She looked to be in her early twenties. Sakura felt a streak of jealousy pass through her as he enveloped her in a warm embrace picking her off the floor.

"Syaoran!" She squealed happily as she was picked off the floor. Her sudden outburst made the chef and other waiters and waitresses come to the scene.

"Sarah, How've you been?" He asked after releasing her, her smile let her know she was doing wonderfully before she had time to answer.

"Is that Syaoran I hear?" A deep gruff voice asked from inside the kitchen, a balding mid-aged man holding a spatula popped his head into view. "It's been awhile kid."

"Hey pops, I thought I'd stop in for some foo–" Syaoran was cut off when an aged woman grabbed him and hugged him tightly. She had kind eyes and a wise face. She was obviously a waitress with curly short white hair. He hugged her back and took a step back as people from inside the diner eating looked on. "Mary, did you miss me like I missed you?"

Sakura watched with a smile, silently watching the interaction. After the initial jealousy wore off she was warmed by the companies reaction to seeing Syaoran. It was like he was part of their family. She was envious. She wanted that. _With him?_

"Hi honey, good seeing you doing well." The lady said brightly, she let him go and her eyes landed on the ignored Sakura. A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh Syaoran! Is this your girlfriend?! She's so beautiful!"

Sakura flushed a bright red from behind Syaoran. For three reasons. The least important was the beautiful comment, the second because of what the woman asked and for the third reason because her mind stupidly thought of a past conversation. She was 'secretly' his girlfriend. If that meant anything.

"_Tomoyo, Sakura's appointed best friend. Nice to meet you, are you her __secret boyfriend__ that she has yet to tell me?" Tomoyo introduced herself to which Sakura almost screamed._

"Haha, officially, no." He stated cooly a small blush finding its way to his cheeks upon seeing the look in the woman's knowing eyes. She could read him like a book. She'd talk to him another time, he was sure.

She faltered a bit, wait! Did he say what she just heard? Her thought process was wiped clean as she felt him grab her hand and pull her to stand next to him, his hand never leaving hers. She almost unconsciously entwined their fingers and felt almost felt silly for getting jealous of the girl Sarah who looked at the two with adoration in her eyes.

"You guys look amazing together though!" She fawned over the two of them and Mary nodded vigorously. The chef in the kitchen soon agreed saying it was about time he found a girl and told them to take a seat to have dinner in peace. Sarah took the liberty of being their waitress for their meal and after grabbing two menus. "Alright you two, please follow me."

-----

Sakura found herself sitting in Syaoran's car driving God knows where, but at this point she didn't care. She was having an amazing time with him, their dinner went perfectly, it was an undeniable connection between the two. She could almost say she didn't feel normal after meeting him, like he flipped her world upside down, creating a whole different one with him inside.

"Where are we going?"

Syaoran glanced at her "You'll see" they were driving down a secluded highway and it was getting close to 11. A small conversation picked up soon after about their past and future which brought them a step closer.

"_So you're from China? Do you miss it at all?"_

"_Yep, that's right, I moved here when I was about 12 though. I do but I don't, I travel there all the time for business so I never really get the chance to miss it much"_ _Syaoran said taking a brief glance at Sakura before going back to looking at the road._ _"I actually have to go there a month from now for some family/business arrangement of some kind."_

"_Oh how fun! I've always wanted to go there." Sakura said brightly folding her hands in her lap and watching the lights fly by like smudges of color past the window. _

"_I'm sure you'd love it there, maybe I'll take you some time" Syaoran said humoring her, and yet part of him could see him taking her there on a vacation. He could hope though right? He berated himself. He wasn't falling for this girl was he? And yet, no one besides her has ever kept him up all night just because of her smile-which he'd die for. No one has ever kissed him with so much passion which he returned just the same. 'What the fuck?'_

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, watching him drive, his eyes concentrating in front of him. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful, nothing could mar that. Her breath caught in her throat when he glanced at her and flashed a brilliant smile, a one-of-a-kind smile that made her feel like she was the only one who'd ever be graced with such. Her heart sped and she colored. And it was in his next instance that she realized one thing.

She liked him, and it was more then just a simple attraction to a guy type of like. He was different, something different, he played with her mind even when he wasn't around and she got butterflies whenever she saw him and her breath caught in her throat whenever she'd come into contact. From the first day, it was all there, the insane attraction to both his personality and appearance, something about this guy. She enjoyed his presence and more over, wanted to be in his presence.

But she was fighting with herself, trying to convince herself not to put her heart out on the line while a different part wanted her to so badly take the risk and go with it. What was meant to be would be right?

"We're here," He said softly to deaf ears as he could see she was deep in thought staring off into nothingness. He killed the engine and sat there for a few seconds waiting to see if she'd snap out.

A hand on Sakura's shoulder pulled her from her reverie. She gasped in surprise and turned to meet molten amber. "Sorry, we're here"

They got out of the car and Sakura was amazed by the view she saw. Syaoran had taken her to the edge of the city limits. Where the whole city could be seen lit up with all of its glory. Miles upon miles of lit up buildings and city life. It was beautiful. This place was gorgeous.

"Look up." He whispered laying on the top of his car his arms behind his head, staring off into the night. The stars were completely in view. The sky was free of any clouds, the moon was shining beautifully. She followed suit laying next to him just staring up at the sky, wondering how she was there.

"Why here?" Sakura said softly as if her talking loudly will disrupt the peacefulness of the area causing it to wake up and disappear back to that of the loud and booming city that was currently in front of them.

"Because, you're beautiful." He said it with such simplicity that it confused her. Why and how was that reason enough? He must have read her thoughts because he continued on. "And you should be surrounded by beautiful things."

Sakura smiled at him. Boy was he a charmer. And deep down she felt giddy, because right now, he was charming her and only her. It didn't matter if he was flirting around like a playboy, right now, at this moment he took her here.

Syaoran smiled back and jokingly-yet with a slight seriousness- added "Which is why I'm here." Sakura laughed, rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

"Yeah right. You forced yourself on me!" Two could play at that game.

"Forced? How ever could I do that? I'm an angel you see." Syaoran stated in an innocent tone, turning his head to watch her.

"Whatever you say, I don't see no wings, or see a halo buddy" Sakura said meeting his strong gaze. 'But he sure does have the look down to par.' A familiar warm feeling pooled in her stomach. The feeling she always got when in a close proximity of him. He must have felt it too, because the next thing she knew he was on top of her, his arms propping up his weight against the cars hood, his intense eyes watching her every move.

"Maybe they're just invisible to you," He whispered in her ear seductively. His hot breath playing across her ear. She shivered, his body pressed against hers made her mind reel. Time dissipated and all that was left were the two of them, as his lips claimed hers. Her arms found their way around his neck pulling him closer to her as her hands found refuge in his hair. His hand played with the hemming of her shirt his fingers brushed along her bare flesh. He deepened the kiss coaxing her mouth open with his tongue allowing them to fight for dominance over the other.

Sakura's hands then proceeded to move down his back and travel up his shirt feeling his back and learning his body, the muscles, gingerly trailing her fingertips up and down his back. She pulled away panting heavily their lips swollen from their previous bombardment as she found her voice and whispered out of breath, "No, definitely no wings there" But hell that didn't matter at all anyway because he could have told her the sky was white and she would have agreed whole-heartedly.

They spent the rest of the dark night hours talking with each other, or disagreeing which was then settled by a heated lip-lock. They had no care in the world about the time, which was then made known as the dark midnight of the sky slowly turned into a light blue hue. Sunrise would come over them within the next hours. Which was spent, together, alone, out looking the city.

"I'm glad I could convince you to come." Syaoran said into her ear. He was presently holding her, his arms around her waist, while Sakura was settled comfortably between his legs, snuggled up against his chest; one of her hands entangled with one of his, the other resting lazily on his knee which was propped up at the side of her.

"I didn't need convincing." Sakura mumbled back honestly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. If Syaoran's heart wasn't already skipping beats, that gaze she gave him stopped his heart completely. If he said he was an angel, he missed the mark by miles, beaten by her by so much more then he could comprehend.

"I know, I just thought I'd be nice and make you seem less forward." He said watching the suns ascend into the sky, casting an orange and red hue onto the horizon.

"What's wrong with being forward?" Sakura asked curiously. She was never too forward with him, probably because she was always at conflict with herself about him, but does he like a girl that will flat out tell him she likes him? Is that where she went wrong? Her lack of forwardness?

"No, nothings wrong with it, I just know that you aren't the forward type, but there's nothing wrong with that either." Whether it was what he had said about not being forward, or if it was the whole romantic appeal of this area, something that happened after this was said shocked his core.

Sakura detached herself from him, and turned and kneeled in front of him, he watched her idly, waiting for her actions. "I like you" She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. His eyes widened for a mere second before turning into a beautiful stare searching her eyes. She smiled back and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss.

----

"I had a good time tonight Syaoran." She said a smile on her face as she pulled away. And reached for her front door. Her eyes were dancing for him under her porch light, beauty radiating off of her.

Before she had time to open it he kissed her on the lips, to which she smiled to and returned. "Me too." He mumbled back the breath from his mouth battering her lips. "Next time will be better, I promise."

And with thoughts of a next time, she bid him goodbye and let herself in. Once she shut the door after a last smile in his direction she slid along the door to sit on the floor and held her hand against her chest where her heart was beating quickly in its confinements she told herself that this would mark the beginning of something all together interesting. She didn't know what it was but it was _different_. And she loved every minute of it.

On the other side of the door Syaoran leaned against it for a brief moment, smiling like an idiot but without a care in the world. He loved every moment he spent with her. And knew that he'd make something different for her. Something she wouldn't regret. He liked her. He'd make her feel it too.

----

And that was the end of Chapter 9.

Review and tell me what you thing. It'd be very much appreciated.

Thanks for reading


End file.
